Secrets
by piper5381
Summary: Nicki Halliwell and Jaimie McMahon are raised by Kara Cromwell, both orphans having no memory of who or where they came from. Secrets unfold when they attend the Academy of Witches and wonder if a 700 year old prophecy is the key to their past.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was December 2, 1992. The smell of smoke was still in the air from the attack the night before. The once beautiful building filled with life, love, and music was now dead, silent, and full of sadness.

Piper Halliwell sat in the snow, looking out at the building with a blank expression. Her once sparkling silver dress was now torn and wet. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, hands, and arms, but refused to let her husband, Leo, heal them.

She felt scared, hurt, and alone. She didn't care if Leo and her sisters were there. She still felt alone. Alone without the one person she treasured more than anything in the entire world. The one person she loved with all her heart. The one person she lost to evil. Her five-year-old-daughter, Nicki.

She just sat there, thinking of her daughter. How close she was to everyone in the family. How she used to cuddle with her. How she would sing her to sleep at night...

"Piper?"

Piper turned and saw Leo crouching next to her. He was followed by her older sister, Prue, and her younger sister, Phoebe. They, too, were in pain.

"It's all my fault." whispered Piper.

"Honey," replied Leo. "it's not-"

"Don't say it's not my fault because it is!" she shouted. "I should have just called for you. You're our whitelighter. It would have been so much easier, but no. I was stupid and I tried using my powers. You could orb. You could have orbed us out."

"You were acting on instinct." said Leo back. "You tried to freeze him and blow him up with your powers. You never knew he was immune. No one knew. Anyways, you did call for me, when you were falling from the window the demon threw you out of. By the time I got you to safety, it was, too late. I, I couldn't orb up for Nicki. I, I was just, t-too late."

Leo had started to cry. He tried putting his arm around Piper, but she pulled away.

"P-piper." stuttered Phoebe through crying. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was nobody's fault." continued Prue. "W-we're all hurting, Piper. W-we all miss her."

Suddenly, Piper broke down in tears.

"She was my baby." she cried. "She was my little girl. S-she never even got to meet her..."

She couldn't finish her sentence.

They all huddled close together crying, and this time, Piper didn't pull away.

"Piper Halliwell?"

Piper looked up and saw a police officer standing before her.

"Not now." said Piper. "Just go away. I don't feel like talking."

"Mrs. Halliwell-"

"Leave me alone." she repeated.

"Listen-"

"No, you listen!" she shouted. "What part of go away and leave me alone do you not comprehend? My daughter was killed and-"

"She's not dead, Mrs. Halliwell." said the officer cutting in. "She was gone before the building blew up."

"What?" asked Prue.

"She was gone before the building blew up." repeated the officer. "Her and six other children her age. Jordan Jacobs, Mellisa Mahon, Chris Collins, Martina Pratt, Michael Combs, and Jaimie McMahon."

"Oh my god," said Phoebe. "but, how?"

"Well, we really don't know." he answered.

"Then how do you know they're not dead?" asked Leo.

"Two reasons." he replied. "One, not one body, or even a pile of ashes, were found. Two, the Prophecy of Deon El Mere."

"The prophecy of who?" asked Prue.

"Deon El Mere." answered Leo.

"You know of this?" asked Piper.

"Very little." he said back. "Only that he was an evil sorcerer who lived nearly 700 years ago."

"What would the prophecy have anything to do with this?" asked Prue.

"Everything." replied a voice.

From behind the officer came a brownish, reddish haired woman who seemed to be in her mid-thirties.

"Anne Marie." whispered Piper standing up.

"Anne Marie walked over to her and gave her a hug. Then she did the same to Prue, Phoebe, and Leo.

"How are you guys holding up?" she asked.

"It, it doesn't feel real." answered Piper. "I half expect her to come out of that building, alive."

"I know it's hard, Piper," replied Anne Marie. "but you have to hold on."

"Hold on to what?" asked Piper. "She's gone."

"Do you know what the Prophecy of Deon El Mere is?" she asked.

"Just what Leo told us." Piper replied. "Only that he was an evil sorcerer who lived nearly 700 years ago. Why?"

"You'll need to know more." replied Anne Marie. "Follow me."

"What is the prophecy?" asked Prue.

"Your questions will soon be answered. " she replied. "Just follow me."

They all followed Anne Marie away from the building. Following a path, they were led to an old cabin house in the middle of the woods. It looked to be occupied. The lights were ion and smoke was rising from the chimney.

"This is a log cabin I bought two years ago." said Anne Marie as they reached the door. "It's a place I go to when I need to get away from everything."

She opened the door and they all walked inside.

"Piper?"

Piper looked and saw a woman, who was wearing a pink dress, sitting on a couch by a fire place. Her hair was soaked and her face was red and wet from crying. Beside her sat a man who looked exhausted.

"Stephanie." whispered Piper walking towards them. "Brian. I am so sorry."

"I can't believe they took Jaimie." whispered Brian.

"I don't either." said Stephanie. "Nicki, too."

"I know." replied Stephanie back. "I don't believe it either."

Brian and Stephanie made room on the couch so Leo, Prue, Phoebe and Piper could sit.

Piper looked around at the other people in the cabin, all looking tired and hurt. She knew them all very well, and what they were going through.

"I know that most of you don't want to be here," began Anne Marie. "but I must tell you something you all may need to know, for future reference."

'The Prophecy of Deon El Mere." whispered Alyssa, Chris's mother.

"Yes." replied Anne Marie. "The Prophecy of Deon El Mere. As you all know, he was an evil sorcerer who lived nearly 700 years ago. On the day the Committee of Witches was to vanquish him, he made a vow."

She picked up an old brown book from the table and opened it.

"This is what he said." she continued. "_Today is the last day I live my life, but my work will carry on. I saw the future. Seven powerful children from the force of good will be taken from seven powerful witch families buy evil, my evil. I have seven of the most powerful demons in hiding, all in a deep sleep. They will be awaken when the seven children are born, and will be ready to attack when they all reach the age where their powers begin to sprout._

_Each demon has a connection to one child. On the twelfth month during the night when the moon is full and the earth is chilled, the seven children will be taken from their families. They will live with others, having no memory of who they are or where they came from. In six years time, they will appear to their families, still unknown of who they are, their families not knowing them. Once again, in the twelfth month during the night when the moon is full and the earth is chilled my heir will come and turn the seven children against all that is good. When the clock tolls seven, the children will slumber until my heir calls them. Once awaken, they will be evil, and will regain enough memory to know who their family is, hate them, and kill them,._

_There is nothing you can to do stop it. The demons cannot be found or sensed by anyone, except the seven children. The lost seven."_

everyone remained silent.

"Then they really aren't dead." said Adam, Jordan's father.

"No, Mr. Jacobs." replied Anne Marie. "There is hope that they are alive."

"Why can't we put pictures of them all over the news so people can keep watch for them and return them if they are found?" asked Stephanie. "If they come back to us maybe that will stop the prophecy."

"The Committee has thought about that." answered Anne Marie. "We have decided against it. Only for the fact that the demons may attack again if they return. The children may be safer."

"I understand that." said Prue. "I would rather have them safe and loved by other people than to bring them back to danger."

"Then how would we find them?" asked Mark, Martina's father,. "If we try to find them when they are older, we may not recognize them."

"In six years time." whispered Piper to herself. "The Academy."

"What?" asked Jonathan, Melissa's father.

"The Academy." she repeated. "We all work there. That's where they'll be in six years time. Though they won't have their memory back, and we may not recognize them, we'll at least have them in one place. Not having their memory doesn't strip them of their powers. If another family has one of the children, I hope, they are bound to find out about their powers."

"When discovering the children's powers," whispered Kira, Michaels mother. "they would hopefully get used to it, if they're not witches themselves. The school would then sense the magick, track the child down, and the child would then receive an acceptance letter from-"

"The Academy of Witches." whispered Piper.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"_It's a damn cold night._

_Tryin' to figure out this life._

_Won't you, take me by the hand,_

_take me somewhere new._

_I don't know who you are, but I'm,_

_I'm with you._"

I listened to the song as it finished, relating it to my life.

"_You've had a lot of good out of your life, too." _I told myself. "_Kara took both you and Jaimie in, and you love her like a mother. You have Jaimie, too, and you love hr like a sister."_

"Nicki?"

"Huh?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

It was Jaimie standing at the door. Her wavy brown hair hung slightly over the blue sweater she was wearing.

"Sorry." I said. "Just spaced out."

"Are you o.k.?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm fine."

"Are you nervous about going to the Academy?" she asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Me, too." she said back.

Jaimie linked her arm around mine and cuddled close.

"What are we going to do without her?" I asked. "She's been there for us our entire lives, or for as far as we can remember, when we were five. Whenever anyone asked about our pasts, she was always there to bail us out. I've, we've grown attached to her, and I'm not so sure I'm ready to let go."

"I'll miss her, too." replied Jaimie. "This will be our first time being away from her for so long. Ever since she took us in that night, I never wanted to leave. It'll be hard to get used to."

We were silent for a moment.

"Did you have another dream last night?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I did." she answered. "It seems to be getting worse. I felt like I was there. I could smell the smoke from the fire, and could almost feel the heat."

"Same here." I replied. "Before anything bad happened, though, I was sitting with a woman, and she smelt like roses."

"Why are we having these dreams?" asked Jaimie.

"I know they're trying to give us a sign about something." I answered. "Something I don't want to believe."

"Girls?"

Jaimie and I looked towards the doorway and saw Kara standing there. She had short blond hair and dark green eyes.

"Girls," she continued. "we need to be going soon. It's already 10:00a.m., and the train leaves in half and hour."

"We're all packed." replied Jaimie.

"Are you two o.k.?" she asked.

"We just don't want to go." I told her. "We don't want to leave you. It's just, it's..."

"Hey, hey, hey." she said gently. Jaimie and I broke apart so Kara could sit between us. "You girls will have fun. I did when I attended. It's not like I'm leaving you forever. You know that every witch has to attend when they turn eleven."

"We're not eleven." Jaimie replied.

"Technically, you're not," she said back. "but you will be in November, and so will Nicki in October, you silly."

"We want to be here with you," said Jaimie. "and not with that evil potions professor."

"Who?" asked Kara.

"Professor Halliwell." I replied.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kara.

"Jessica Collard, the girl down the street, says that she yells at you for on reason, gives detentions all the time, and is just plain evil" I replied.

"You both believe her, too, don't you." she said.

"Well, yeah." answered Jaimie. "She's had her for three years now. Who wouldn't?"

"I wouldn't." Kara replied. "No offense against your friend or anything, but maybe that's what Jessica sees in her as a teacher. Meaning, maybe she should stop being a student for once, and try to befriend her. She should look deeper into who Professor Halliwell is a person. Sometimes, people become angry and mean to hide what they really feel."

"So, you're saying it's o.k. for Professor Halliwell to yell and give detentions all the time." I said.

"No, I'm not." she replied. "What I'm trying to say is that maybe you should try to get to know her before you judge her. It's not right what she does, but in some ways, it's understandable. Her daughter is one of the lost seven. Though she's not dead, it's still hurts her to know her daughter isn't around.

Anyways, she a Charmed One, one of the greatest forces of good. So, she can't be evil."

"She's got to stop using her daughter as an excuse to get away with things." I said. "Yeah, we all feel bad, but she's got to move on. She's being stupid."

"Nicki, be nice." replied Kara.

"I'm telling the truth." I said back. "I honestly don't think she should act like that, and I'm willing to say it to her face."

Things were quiet for a moment. I looked towards Jaimie, who was lying against Kara's arm. She seemed to be thinking of something. I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"Kara," she asked. "with our background, no being able to remember our pasts, do you think Nicki and I are part of the lost seven?"

"Well-"

"No." I said cutting Kara off.

"Why do you think that?" asked Kara.

"We just can't be." I replied. "Look, can't I just orb everyone to the train station? No one else but witches and other whitelighters are going to see us."

She looked at me with concern.

"Orbing." I repeated. "You know, magickally moving from one place to another. A whitelighter power."

"I know what orbing is." she said back. "I'm just worried about you. Every time the subject of the lost seven is brought up, you get defensive and resistant."

"Do not." I said.

"You do, too" she back. "You're doing it right now."

"No, I'm not." I replied.

"Yes, Nicki, you are." she said. "Look, there's a slight possibility that you two may be part of the lost seven, and if you are, there is nothing you can do to stop it. It's who you are."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said back.

"All right," she said. "but promise me one thing. Don't automatically turn against Professor Halliwell the moment you arrive at the Academy and see her. Try to get to know her first. Promise?"

"Promise." replied Jaimie.

"Nicki?" asked Kara.

"Promise." I said.

"All right, then." she said. "Let me go and finish getting ready, and yes Nicki, you can orb us to the train station."

"I'm going to grab something quick to eat before we go." said Jaimie. "Nicki, want to come?

"No." I answered. "I'm just going to hang out here until we go."

"Are you sure?" asked Kara.

"Positive." I replied.

"All right." she said back. "We'll meet you in ten minutes or so."

"O.k." I said back.

She then kissed me on the head and walked out with Jaimie.

I opened my small backpack and took out the new journal Kara gave me yesterday. It was a beautiful midnight blue journal with my name engraved on the front.

I opened it up, took out the pen that came with it, and began to write.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today's the day. It's September second, the first day Jaimie and I attend the Academy of Witches for the first time. I'm excited, but a little nervous at the same time. I've been home-schooled by Kara for the past six years. It feels weird to know that I'm actually going to a school. Jaimie says it feels weird for her, too._

_Something doesn't feel, well, normal. I've been feeling different lately. Strange things have been happening. Like that old building Jaimie, Kara, and I pass by once in awhile. The building where Minchin's Annual Ball for Witches took place. The building where those demons attacked. Every time we pass by it, I get this creepy feeling, like the building has a secret. When I look at it, it feels like something is trying to get out of me. It's happened before, but lately, it seems to be happening more often._

_I also keep having this reoccurring dream. It's been happening for over a month now. I keep seeing a woman in silver, myself at the age of five, and a pair of red glowing eyes. I'm wearing a silver dress as well. I can also hear screaming and smell smoke, but the once thing I remember is the feeling I get when I scream "Mommy1" I feel scared and alone. When I wake up, my face is wet from crying, and the feeling remains. I quickly wash my face, though. I don't like crying. Crying to me is a sign of weakness. I just keep telling myself that it's not like I meant to cry. Jaimie says that this happens to her, too. She says that in her dreams, she can hear herself scream "Mommy" and "Daddy" too, but unfortunately, she couldn't' see them. I couldn't see who I was calling Mommy either, but I at least got a glimpse at what she was wearing._

_Kara is right about me. I do get resistant around the subject of the lost seven. The only reason I do that is, well, I'm afraid she might be right. I do have a lot in common with Professor Halliwell's daughter. Her daughter disappeared December 2, 1992. A week later, Kara found Jaimie and I unconscious in her back yard. Professor Halliwell's daughter and I would be ten now, turning eleven October 23. (I know her birthday because Kara told me.) Strangely, people I know and hang out with say I look a lot like Professor Halliwell. The brown eyes, the brown hair, and the facial looks. This, unfortunately, is true, but I'm not the only kid in the world who looks like her. I couldn't be. We also have our names in common. Her name is Nicki, like mine._

_Anyways, it would really suck if I were Professor Halliwell's daughter. What kind of mother, especially a Charmed One, loses her daughter to a demon? She has powers. She could have protected her. She's just a weakling with no life. I'm surprised her husband and sisters are still putting up with her. I heard that her husband and sisters aren't that bad, but that doesn't mean I am going to get close to them. I just won't bother being mean to them. Everyone hates Professor Halliwell, so I'll have fun with her._

_As weird as this may sound, something big is going to happen this year. I know it."_

"Nicki?"

I shut my journal and stuck it back into my backpack.

"Ready?" asked Kara.

"All set." I replied.

Jaimie and I held onto our suitcases and our bags as the three of us held on to each other as well.

The familiar white lights encircled us as I began to orb, and then, the sight of the bedroom Jaimie and I grew up in, was gone.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"This is the year."

The entire staff from the Academy of Witches were sitting around a long table inside of a scarlet wallpapered room. At the head of the table stood the headmistress, Professor Annica Scott.

"As anxious as we are," she continued. "we must keep a low profile."

"Most of the students know already." replied an old looking professor whose glasses made his eyes look bigger than they really were. "There is no family in the witchcraft world who knows not of the lost seven. Why keep a low profile?"

"We don't want the students getting involved in anything, Clifford." answered Professor Scott.

"No matter what you do, there is always going to be a group of students who end up getting involved anyways." he relied. "In this case, it may be a good thing?"

"How do you mean a good thing?" she asked.

"If the students get involved, then it may be easier to find them." he answered. "Eventually, some of the older students will get to know the younger students, also finding things out about each other during the process. Others may just keep an eye out for who they suspect. All that needs to be done is to send a letter out to the older students, telling them to keep an eye out. It makes sense to get the students involved."

"What would happen if some of the new students did find out what we were up to?" asked Professor Scott. "Especially the adopted ones. What would we do then?"

He remained quiet.

"Do you see what I am trying to say?" she asked. "To keep the new students safe, we must keep a low profile. We're accepting 50 new students this year, and 15 of them aren't living with their real families. Don't think that is going to narrow it down, either. We don't even know what the lost seven look like. They may look like their parents, but we can't be sure. We don't want to put pressure on any of the new students."

"Then we pick who we can trust to do the job." said a voice.

At the end of the table sat a woman. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun, and her eyes seemed to be filled with no emotion at all.

"What do you mean by that, Piper?" she asked.

"What do you think I meant by it?" she replied sharply. "What part of pick who we can trust to do the job do you not comprehend?"

"I understand it." replied Professor Scott firmly. "What I meant was elaborate on your idea."

"I think we should pick a few students who we can rely on and give them the job of watching over one of the 15 adopted students." said Piper. "We'll tell them to look for similarities and to tell us anything interesting they find out."

"What if they don't find anything out?" asked Professor Scott.

"They will." answered Piper. "It's simple. All they have to do is get close to the student. Once the younger student had gained the older ones trust, they'll start sharing secrets together. It always works. If they don't get enough information from communicating, then they would have to observe the student closely, looking for similarities in looks if possible. All we mainly need is names and birthdays to narrow it down. Yes, it's true that they may not remember their name or birthday due to possible memory loss, but that's when we contact their guardian."

"I don't know if that idea is the best." said Professor Scott. "Due to the fact that it could reach the point of invading ones privacy. It could-"

"I could care less if it was invading ones privacy!" shouted Piper standing up. "Not only have I suffered, but six other families have suffered the lost of their child as well. I want my daughter back, and I will to anything to get her, even if it means losing my life in the process. I have waited too long. I need her back, damn it!"

"Piper, relax." said Leo.

Piper took a deep breath and sat back down.

"Anne Marie." said Professor Scott. "Since you are here on behalf of the committee, the decision rests with you."

Anne Marie was quiet for a moment, thinking hard. Finally, she came to her decision.

"You are right about the privacy issue, Annica," Anne Marie began. "but I do think that can be prevented. I like Piper's idea, and I do believe it will work. All I need is permission from the other six families. Do you all agree?"

They all looked around at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"I think we all agree on this." answered Alyssa. "This idea makes sense."

"Does the rest of the staff agree?" asked Professor Scott.

The rest of the staff nodded their heads in approval.

"That settles it then." said Anne Marie. "Annica, you can take it from here."

"All right." she replied. "Here's what we'll do. The students will be arriving at 7:00p.m. Before that time, we will look through a list of dragon students. Fifteen of them will be chosen to watch over one of the fifteen who are adopted. Once the fifteen are chosen, we will have a meeting with all of them tomorrow. Does everyone agree?"

"I have a student I want from my group helping." said Piper. "She is not a Dragon student, but I truly trust her."

"All right." said Professor Scott. "Do we all agree on this plan?"

They all nodded their heads.

"O.k., then." she said. "We will meet in an hour to discuss who we will choose. This meeting is adjourned."

They all got up from their seats and began leaving the room.

"Piper, Leo." called Prue. "Wait up."

They all waited by the door for Prue to catch up. Phoebe followed her.

"Are you o.k.?" Prue asked Piper.

"Fine." answered Piper flatly.

"You didn't seem fine back there." said Phoebe.

"I just got annoyed, o.k.?" she said as her anger rose. "Sorry if I want Nicki back."

"Piper," said Prue. "we all want Nicki back. Piper, will you stop?"

"I don't need to hear this." she said.

"I think you do." said Phoebe. "Will you just listen?"

"No." she said back.

"Piper, stop!" shouted Leo.

"She's my daughter, Leo!" Piper shouted back as she stopped. "What's wrong with wanting her back?"

"There is nothing wrong with that," he replied. "but she's my daughter, too. She's also Prue's and Phoebe's niece. We all want her back, Piper, more than anything, but you don't see us acting the way you do. You need to relax and take it one step at a time."

Piper sighed and turned around towards Leo.

"I'm sorry." she said. "It's just; I don't think I can wait anymore. Six years is long enough. I want her back, Leo, and I know we all do. It hard for me to hold on anymore."

"I know it's hard, honey," replied Prue going up to her. "but you have to try."

"We're so close." said Phoebe holding Piper's hand. "Just think, by the end of this year, we'll have her back. No matter what happens."

"What about the prophecy?" asked Piper? "If she turns evil, what if our love isn't enough to turn her back? What if she hates us?"

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep her from turning evil," answered Leo. "and she won't hate us. When she remembers everything, then she's want to come home more than anything. Home to a mother who loves her."

"Home to her family." whispered Piper.

"Yes," said Phoebe. "home to her family."

They all huddled close together in a hug.

Leo gently kissed Piper on the head.

"We'll find her, Piper." he whispered. "I promise."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"Here we are." I said when the sight of the train station came into view.

"Come on, girls." said Kara. "You don't want to be late."

The three of us began walking to the train.

"Wow." whispered Jaimie. "Look at all these people."

I was pretty amazed at how many people were there as well. Some students were already in their school uniforms. Jaimie and I didn't have to worry about it. Being our first year there, we wouldn't receive them until tomorrow.

While walking, I looked up and noticed that there was some kind of force field in the sky. I looked around and noticed that it surrounded the entire train station.

"Kara," I asked. "are we inside of a force field?"

"Yes, honey, we are." she answered.

"The Elders-"

"The who?" asked Jaimie.

"The Elders." I answered. "They're founders of the whitelighter world. What were you saying, Kara?"

"The Elders set up a special force field to keep demons and non-magick people away." she replied. "Here we are."

We had reached the entrance of the train. The train itself seemed go on forever. On every black compartment door was a fancy letter "A" engraved in gold. We were then told to leave our suitcases there and would receive them again when we arrived at the Academy. Jaimie and I held onto our backpacks.

"You girls go and find a seat." said Kara. "Then come back out here so we can say good-bye."

Jaimie and I went onto the train, feeling a little nervous. Finally, we managed to find an empty compartment in the middle of the train. We dropped off our backpacks there and got off again.

"Quickly, girls." said Kara.

Jaimie went to Kara and they both hugged tightly.

"Bye, Kara." she whispered.

"Good-bye, sweetie." she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." said Jaimie back.

When they both let go, Kara came to me and we both hugged tightly.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered.

"I'm going to miss you, too." she said back.

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

Kara and I let go.

"Go on, girls." she said.

Jaimie and I headed onto the train and into our seats.

As the train took off, we both waved good-bye to Kara until we couldn't see her anymore.

"Well." I said. "This is it."

"Uh huh." replied Jaimie. "It is."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Does it still feel weird?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does." she answered.

"What are we going to do if we have those dreams at the Academy?" I asked her. "After awhile, people are going to wonder why we often wake up in the middle of the night after saying things like, "Mommy", and "Daddy", and "No, stop, make it go away!"

We need to make those dreams stop."

"I don't think we can." said Jaimie. "We would most likely need to make sure we're the last ones asleep so no one is awake to see."

"That's not always possible." I told her. "Some one may wake up and notice."

"We'll just have to make the best out of it." she said back.

"You're right." I replied. "We'll, I guess I am going to write in my journal for now."

"Again?" she asked.

"You know what happens between me and my journals." I said back. "You know my journals tend to fill up, quickly."

"Yes." she said back. "I do know. Well, in that case, I am going to start reading my book."

"Not that _Dream Astral Projection_ book again." I said. "You've read that one a million times already, you bookworm."

"Hey." she said. "How you are with journals is how I am with books. Anyways, maybe there's a way we can find out how to make our dreams stop, you dingbat."

"Hey." I said giggling. "Be nice. I didn't call you anything but a bookworm. That's a normal name."

"I love you." she said turning cute."

"Yeah." I said back. "I love you, too."

Jaimie opened up her backpack, took out her book, and began to read.

I opened up my backpack, took out my journal and pen, opened up my journal, and began to write.

"_Dear Journal,_

_Well, we're on the train. Nothing really big is happening, but there are a lot of kids going to this school. The school must be really big to fit us all in. This is going to be a long ride. By the time we get there, it is going to be 7:00p.m. After that, we have to go to a feast, and get settled into our dormitories. After everything is over and done with, I'm probably going to want to go to bed._

_I'm still thinking about what Kara said about being part of the lost seven, how Jaimie and I could be one of them. I couldn't picture myself as one of the lost seven. Like I said, it's impossible. I don't know what Jaimie thinks of it, but it won't bother me if she wants to be one. She's more of the family type than I am."_

"Hello?"

I shut my journal and looked up at the compartment door.

"Sorry." said a girl. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. "I didn't mean to barge in. I was wondering if I could sit here. Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." she replied.

She walked in and sat between me and Jaimie.

"I'm Heidi." she said holding out her hand towards Jaimie.

"Jaimie," she replied. "and that's Nicki."

"Hi." I said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Are you guys new as well?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "Are you?"

"Uh huh." she replied. "Are you two sisters."

"We like to think we are." Jaimie answered smiling at me. I smiled back.

"That's sweet." Heidi replied. "You guys are lucky. I'm an only child."

"Well, you can become part of our group." said Jaimie. "We'll become a trio. What do you say?"

"You barely even know me." she replied. "How do you know you'll even like me?"

"You seem to be a nice person." I replied putting my journal back into my bag. "You didn't come in here all snobby or anything. So, I think you'll be o.k., but lets get to know each other anyways. Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles." she replied. "You?"

"San Francisco." Jaimie answered. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." she replied.

"Then you're older than us." I told her. "We're both ten, but Jaimie gets to be the baby because I'm a month older than her."

"Oh, leave me alone." she replied giggling. "Anyways, what kind of power do you have?"

"Well." replied Heidi. "I only have one for now. I'm psychonesis. Meaning, I can move things I can't see."

"Hey, that's cool." said Jaimie. "I only have one, too. I'm what they call an empath. I can sense what other people are feeling. I've had it since I was five, but my power's really not that strong yet. I mean, I can sense what other people are feeling to the point where it annoys me, but I know I can get stronger, and I need to learn how to control it."

"That's cool." said Heidi. "Nicki, what about you?"

"I only have one power, too." I replied. "Well, sort of. I can orb from place to place."

"So, you're a whitelighter?" Heidi asked.

"Somewhat of one." I replied. "That's the only whitelighter power I have."

"Whitelighters are like angels, right?" asked Heidi.

"Whitelighters are sort of like guardian angels." I answered. "They watch over witches who are new to the craft. At least that's what full whitelighters do. If I was a full whitelighter, I wouldn't be here. I'd be up with the Elders. I sort of have another power, too, but it doesn't really happen often."

"What is it?" asked Heidi.

"Well, I can sort of blow things up with my mind." I answered. "I don't really know how it works, or what triggers it, but it's happened before. It's weird."

"I think that's awesome." said Heidi back. "So, what's your family like?"

"Well, um, we sort of don't have one." answered Jaimie. "We'll tell you something, only if you promise to keep it a secret."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." replied Heidi.

"O.k." I said back. "It all started six years ago. Kara Cromwell, the girl who raised us, found Jaimie and I in her backyard one night, unconscious."

"How did you guys end up in the backyard?" asked Heidi.

"That's the strange part." I replied. "About a week before we were found, the demons had attacked at Minchin's Annual Ball for Witches. The night the Prophecy of Deon El Mere came true.

When Jaimie and I woke up in Kara's bed one morning, we both had no clue who or where we were. Kara said it wasn't until a couple days later that we popped up with out names. A few days after that, we told her our birthdays. We don't know how we can remember that, but that's all we can remember of our past."

"So, you guys could be part of the lost seven." said Heidi in amazement.

"Your story sounds a lot like mine." said a voice.

The three of them looked towards the door and saw a boy standing in the doorway. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Don't you know that it's not polite to listen in on other people's conversations." asked Jaimie coldly.

"Wait, Jaimie." I told her. I looked back at the boy. "What do you mean by our story sounding a lot like yours?"

"Six years ago, Billy Bechell, the guys who raised me, found me in an alley one night, unconscious." he replied. "When I awoke in his bed, I had no clue who or where I was, and I was afraid to speak. Like you, I only managed to remember my name and birthday. Anything before that is blank."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Chris." he replied. "My name is Chris."

"As in Chris Collins." Jaimie replied. "You could possibly be Chris Collins."

He shut the compartment door behind him and sat down.

"Yeah," he said back. "and I don't really like it."

"I know how you feel." I replied.

"Who could you guys possibly be?" he asked.

"My name is Jaimie." she answered. "So, I guess I could possibly be Jaimie McMahon."

"My name is Nicki." I replied. "Which means I could possibly be Nicki Halliwell."

"Daughter of the evil potions professor?" he asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." I replied.

"Wow." he said. "I've never meant anyone else like me."

"We haven't either." said Jaimie. "We've only had each other, which of course isn't a bad thing."

"Oh, no." said Heidi suddenly.

"What?" asked Jaimie.

"I just though of something." she answered. "Though it does sound strange, I think the Academy may be up to something."

"Why do you say that?" asked Chris.

"Well," she said slowly. "you remember the Prophecy of Deon El Mere, right?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you remember the part where it said that in six years time, the lost seven will reunite with their families, still unknown of who they are?" she asked.

"Yes." replied Jaimie. "Why?"

"Well." she answered. "I just realized that we're attending the Academy in the sixth year that they are supposed to return."

"What!" exclaimed Chris. "It can't be."

"Actually." I said. "Heidi's right."

"What does that mean?" asked Jaimie.

"It means that they will be on watch." I answered.

"That's true." said Heidi. "All of the parents from the lost seven work there. The entire staff will be keeping an eye out for all the potentials. They may narrow it down to anyone who's adopted. They've been waiting for this moment for six years now, and I think they're willing to do just about anything to get the lost seven back."

"Which means we're in trouble." said Chris. "They'll come after us."

"No, they won't." I replied.

"What do you mean they won't?" asked Jaimie. "We don't have a real family, which means we'll be on their list."

"Yes, it's true we don't have a real family," I told her. "but the thing is, we're not adopted."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Don't you see what I'm saying?" I asked them. "You see, when Kara took both Jaimie and I in, she never really went to get it official. She may have told everyone we were adopted, but we really weren't. I remember the acceptance letter the Academy sent us. It said Nicki and Jaimie Cromwell, as if we were related to her."

"You're right." said Chris. "Now that you mention it, I remember my acceptance letter saying Chris Bechell. The school doesn't have a clue."

"All we need to do is keep a low profile." I told them.

"How would we do that?" asked Chris.

"Well, for one thing, we don't tell anyone about our past." I replied. "It's not like we have to make up any big stories, anyways. I doubt they'll be asking things about when we were babies. What we should do as well is to look out for anyone like us. They may be hiding the way we are, but it's worth a try, to get us all together."

"It's perfect." said Jaimie. "This is going o work, but we have to promise to tell _no one _unless we all agree on it. Heidi will be the only one to know besides us. Do you all promise?"

"Promise." we all said at the same time.

For the rest of the day, we talked about our lives. The good, the bad, and the embarrassing times. There was a time I had taken out my journal and began to write again.

"_Dear Journal,_

_It's getting dark outside. We must be arriving very soon. Chris, Heidi, Jaimie, and I talked most of the time on the train. Around 12:00p.m., a guy that works on the train came by and gave us lunch. It's been an o.k. day so for._

_A special friendship was formed today. The kind of friendship that will never break up easily. We are determined to keep it a secret, no matter what."_

"Five minutes until arrival." said a voice on the intercom.

"What?" I said feeling surprised. "What time is it?"

"It's 6:55p.m." answered Chris. "Exactly five minutes."

"I knew it was late, but not his late." I said. I closed my journal and put it back in my bag with my pen. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." answered Jaimie.

"Just as long as we remember what to do if we have a nightmare." said Chris. "If people see, we have to come up with any excuse we can think of, and try to look for a way to make them stop. I know it's not much, but it's all we can do. Let's just try to make sure no one sees."

"There is one more thing we need to do as well." I told them. "We cannot get close to any of the family members of the lost seven. If we want to keep a low profile, then we have to make it seem we hate them. Then, they won't suspect us."

"I agree." said Heidi. "If they find out the three of you are potentials, you'll never hear the end of it from them."

"You don't get close to them either." said Chris. "In case they get suspicious, I don't want them to try and pry information from you."

"That's no problem." replied Heidi. "Though it wouldn't be so hard for us to hate Professor Halliwell. We already hate her."

"True." I said. "Very true."

We suddenly felt the train slow down until it came to a complete stop.

"All first year owls to the front, please." said the voice on the intercom.

"Here goes nothing." said Jaimie.

We picked up our backpacks and followed the kids off the train.

When we were off, an old looking guy greeted us. The glasses he was wearing made his eyes look bigger than they really were.

"First year owls, over here please." he said.

We all grouped around him.

"All right." we heard him say. "Now that we're all here, welcome, first years, to the Academy of Witches. I am Professor Coladay. I will be teaching you the History of Magick for the next eight years. "Oh no" is what you are all probably thinking right now, but I'll try my best to keep you awake during our discussion on famous witches of the 1200's."

Some of us stared o giggle.

"Well, before I change my mind about leaving you all out here to starve," he continued. "let me take you inside. We are keeping you separate from the other Owls, Phoenixes, and Dragons because the deputy headmistress needs to have a word with you before the feast. Well, let's go."

Still feeling a little nervous, we all followed him up a brick path.

"What does he mean by Owls, Phoenixes, and Dragons?" asked Jaimie.

"Owls are first years through third years, Phoenixes are fourth years through sixth years, and Dragons are seventh years and eighth years." answered Chris.

We followed Professor Coladay under a bridge, and as we turned the corner, the view of the Academy came into sight.

"Wow." I whispered.

The Academy was gigantic. Lights were on in all parts of the building, and towers seemed to be popping out of no where.

"Here we are." he said.

We all stopped in front of a maple wooden door with the fancy letter "A" engraved on it. He took the key out of his pocket, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As we followed him inside, we saw a woman dressed in a black robe waiting for us. Her hair was in a ponytail, and around her neck, she wore a triquetra necklace.

"Hello, Professor Halliwell." greeted Professor Coladay. "The first years are here."

"Thank you." she replied.

"We meet at last." I whispered.

The hall we were in was lit with torches. On the walls were different portraits of witches.

"Former headmasters and headmistresses." whispered Heidi reading the sign.

"Professor Halliwell will take you from here." Professor Coladay told us. "I have a feast to get to."

"We're done for." whispered Jaimie.

"Please put your bags on the table." said Professor Halliwell. "They will be delivered to your dormitories. Then, line up behind me two by two, no talking, and follow me."

"Not even five minutes with her and she's already being Miss. Bossy." said Chris.

We followed her into a violet wallpapered room. Inside was a long wooden table.

"Take a seat." she told us.

Chris, Heidi, Jaimie, and I sat near each other.

Professor Halliwell stood at the head if the table and began to speak.

"Welcome to the Academy of Witches. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Professor Halliwell. For those of you who do know me, you know me as the evil potions professor. Honestly, I'm really not all that bad. I'm only mean to the people who disrespect me."

Chris held back a laugh.

"Since my class graduated last year," she continued. "I will be your new class leader. I will be in your dormitories from time to time to check on you. I will also be in nightly to see you are getting your work done and that you're not up too late.

During this year, you will be taking basic classes. Potions, Spell Casting, The History of Magick, and so on. Depending on what power, or powers, you have, you will also be taking power classes.

Your robes are being delivered to your room as we speak, and you will be wearing them when you attend classes. You have one for everyday of the week. On weekends, you can wear regular clothes. You-"

"Why do we even where robes?" I asked suddenly.

"I didn't see a hand." replied Professor Halliwell.

"Sorry?" I said back.

"I'd like to see you raise it next time." she said back. "Now, what was your question?"

"Never mind." I answered. "I don't want to know."

A few people giggled.

She looked at me for a moment, but then continued talking.

"When we go to the feast, you will each be broken into second classes. Being a class leader is different from being a second class leader."

"She's definitely second class." I whispered to Chris.

"What else would she be?" he asked. We both giggled.

"Second class leaders handle all of the school work, checking it and making sure you have it done before you pass it in, and they are also a counselor you are assigned to if you have a problem. As your class leader, you will need to consult me first before doing anything like setting up a special group for something, or when you want to set up a special activity for the school.

I am also a second class leader, so if you get me, don't think I am going to be evil to you or anything. I just want to get to know you. I want to get to know all of you."

"That would be a nightmare." whispered Jaimie.

"Watch this." I whispered to Jaimie, Chris, and Heidi. "This opportunity is too good to pass down."

"Go get her, Nicki." whispered Heidi.

I raised my hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Well," I told her. "since you want to get to know _all _of us, let me introduce myself. My name is Nicki. No, not Nicki Halliwell. Trust me, I am not your beloved daughter, and I wouldn't want to be. It's Nicki Cromwell."

Almost everyone in the room laughed when I said this.

"That's all I wanted to say." I said as I sat back down.

"Great job." someone I didn't know whispered to me.

I looked back at Professor Halliwell. She seemed a bit hurt, but I didn't care.

Suddenly, the door behind us opened.

"Everybody is ready and in their seat." said Professor Coladay.

"Thank you, Clifford." she replied.

He shut the door.

"The choosing of your second class leaders will begin before the feast." said Professor Halliwell. "Would you all please get up, push in your seats, and line up behind me two by two."

The four of us got up and headed towards the end of the line.

"Excuse me, young lady." said Professor Halliwell.

I turned and saw that she was talking to me.

"Yes, you." she said. "I would like you up here with me for a moment."

"I'll be back in a minute." I whispered to my friends.

I walked by some of the students in front until I reached Professor Halliwell. She took me to the side. I thought she was going to yell at me, but instead, she spoke to me in a soft voice. She didn't even sound mad.

"Am I really that funny?" she asked.

"No, Professor Halliwell." I answered. "I'm just in that kind of mood. It was a long train ride."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't say things about my daughter in front of me," she said. "or in front of any of my family. What seems like fun to you hurts me. Now, why act like that when you barely even know me?"

"I know you well enough." I replied.

"Only from stories." she said back. "You don't know me for who I really am. Don't you think we could at least get to know each other?"

I didn't answer.

"Go." she sighed. "Just go."

I turned and walked back to my friends.

"I'll tell you everything later." I whispered once I reached them.

We followed Professor Halliwell out into the hall. We stopped in front of a pair of double doors.

"Quiet, please." she told us. "You are about to enter the dining room."

She opened the doors and we all began filing in.

"Whoa." said some of the students as we walked in. The sight was amazing. They had large glass painted windows, two on each wall, a clear glass ceiling so you can look at the starts, several small round, glossy, wooden tables filled with food, a long wooden, glossy table for the staff, and torches lit around the room.

All of the round tables were filled with students, one staff member, and a few empty seats.

"First year owls, line up along the wall, please." said Professor Halliwell. We all filed across the wall, Jaimie, Chris, Heidi and I standing together. I watched as Professor Halliwell sat next to a student at one of the round tables. While looking at her, a silver flash shot through my mind, causing my head to hurt.

"Ahh!" I whispered.

"Nicki, are you o.k.?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, I'm all right." I answered.

Suddenly, the banging of the glass could be heard and everyone hushed up.

I turned towards the long table and saw one of the professors' stand up.

"Welcome back to all who are returning for another great year," she began. "and a warm welcome to all of the new students who have just arrived. For those of you who don't know me, I am the headmistress, Professor Scott.

Before we begin our feast, I would like to start the sorting of the new students to their second class leaders. This process is very simple."

She held up a sheet of paper.

"This paper has the list of names of all the new students and second class leaders. When I recite this spell, the names will rearrange themselves into a group you will be with for the next eight school years. This spell is designed to group you with a second class leader you will most likely connect with. To prevent any changing of the group or memorization of this spell, I will recite this to myself."

She was silent for a moment, and then she began whispering something to herself. Her eyes closed. The paper gave a slight glow, and then she opened her eyes again.

"Here they are." she began. "Professors, when I call your name, please stand up so the student can see you. Professor Growly."

A slightly chubby male teacher stood up.

"Students, when I call your name, please take a seat at that table. Harriet Corpier, Brian Senter, Jordan Georgia, Sandra Blaster, and Kila Monts."

I watched as those five students took a seat at that table.

"Professor Tammy."

A tall female teacher stood up.

"Kayla Watts, Winona Rydings, Kevin Leblanc, Adam St. Peters, Shakir Ramone, Brandon Blansky, and Michael Mintuse."

I looked at the tables and noticed that some were more filled than others. I figured that some professors received more students than others did.

"Professor Turner."

I looked at the next professor. He looked a bit evil. He wore jet black robes, had brown slick hair that was gelled back, and a look of evil in his eyes.

The calling of the students went on for a while longer. Jaimie, Chris, Heidi and I were hoping to be in the same group together. I wasn't paying close attention until she called out Professor Halliwell's name.

"Professor Halliwell."

Professor Halliwell stood up.

"Jaimie Cromwell."

"Oh no." I said.

She gave me a helpless looked and walked off.

"Mellisa Baker, Chris Bechell."

"Good-bye, Chris." I whispered.

"Mark Trappo, and Heidi Keepers."

"Great." I whispered to myself. "I figured this would happen."

"Oh, excuse me." said Professor Scott. "I forgot a name. Nicki Cromwell."

"_Well, at least I got my friends," _I thought. "_but how in the world will I connect with Professor Halliwell?_"

I looked towards my friends, who were all smiling. I smiled back. I sat in the only seat left, right next to Jaimie and, unfortunetly, Professor Halliwell.

I continued to watch the rest of the sorting, and when the last person sat down, Professor Scott finished her speech.

"Now that the sorting is finished, let's eat!"

"Glad you could join us." said Heidi as we began to eat. "We thought we had lost you for sure."

"It takes a lot more than a stingy professor to keep me away." I told her.

I looked towards Professor Halliwell, who looked back at me. For a moment, she seemed to have a look of warmth, but I turned away too quickly to notice.

"Excuse me."

I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit Chinese.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Nicki." I replied. "Nicki Cromwell."

"Nice to meet you, Nicki." she said back. "My name's Jasmine. I have a quick question for you?"

"What?" I asked.

"Would you mind switching seats with me?" she asked. "I need to speak to Professor Halliwell about something.

"Gladly." I answered.

I picked up my plate and switched seats with her. I was now next to Chris and another girl. She had jet-black hair and brown eyes. She also wore glasses.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied.

"You're Nicki, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"I'm Rebecca. Rebecca Thomas." she said back. "Just call me Becca. Everyone does. Nice to meet you."

"Thanks." I said. "Nice to meet you, too."

"What do you think about the Academy so far?" she asked.

"It's pretty cool." I replied. "I think I'm going to like it here."

"Oh, you will." she said back. "It's too bad we have to go home during the summers. I would love to stay here year round. Well, sometimes anyways."

"Is it that good?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it is." she answered.

I looked at the staff table and noticed that not all of the staff members were second class leaders.

"Why aren't all the professors' leaders?" I asked.

"No reason, really." she replied. "That's just how it is. What do you think of Professor Halliwell so far?"

"I think she's evil." I answered. "It's probably because I already got on her case. I was a bit sassy with her not to long ago."

"Wow." said Becca. "You waste no time. I think she's o.k. Yes, she can be a pain to deal with, but if you leave her alone, she won't bite."

"Do her sisters work here?" I asked.

"Yeah, they do." she answered. "Her older sister, Prue, teaches the Astral Projection power class, and her younger sister, Phoebe, teaches a Premonition power class, as well as a Levitation power class. Her husband works here as well. He teaches a Whitelighter power class. It's a bit weird, but understandable. Especially for this year."

"I know." I told her. "It's the sixth year. Her daughter is supposed to return, along with the other six."

"You know?" she asked.

"Of course." I told her. "Everyone probably knows."

"True." said Becca, "Things like this never seem to be kept a secret."

For the rest of the dinner, Becca and I talked about different things, mostly about each other. I kept the secret quiet, though.

When it finally ended, the banging of the glass could be heard and Professor Scott stood up.

"That was a lovely feast." she said. "Now that we're all fed up, it's time for everyone to head up to bed, but a reminder to all those students who received a letter from me. We have a meeting in my office tomorrow. Now, everyone, off to bed. Good night."

"Come on." said Professor Halliwell.

I caught up with Chris, Heidi, and Jaimie, soon followed by Becca. We followed Professor Halliwell down a few halls, and up a flight of stairs. We stopped in front of a green wooden door.

Professor Halliwell took out a key, lifted up a metal latch I couldn't quiet see until she moved her hand, and unlocked it.

"First years, you will be receiving a key tomorrow." she said. "This key will open the door for anyone in this group. If someone else from an other group has it, it won't work."

She stuck her key back inside her pocket, opened the door, and we all walked inside.

"Not bad." said Jaimie.

Inside were two chairs, a couch, and a fire place. It also had rugs.

"This is the common room." she told us. "The boys' dormitory is to the right, and the girls to the left. You will find that your stuff has already been delivered there. I will see you all tomorrow. Good night."

We all headed up to out dormitories, changed, and claimed a bed.

"Thank god Professor Halliwell doesn't stay in this dormitory with us." I told Jaimie as I put my journal and pen under my pillow.

"I second that." replied Jaimie, who was above me. "Good night, Nicki."

"Good night, Jaimie. "I said back. "Heidi?"

"She's already asleep." said Jaimie.

"Good night, Becca." I said.

"Good night, Nicki." she replied. The head of her bed was right across from mine, so we were almost head to head. I was going t o ask her a question about Professor Halliwell, but suddenly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"These robes fit nicely." said Jaimie the next morning at breakfast. "The letter "H" embedded on here stands for Halliwell, right?"

"It must." said Chris. "Hey, these schedules are a tad bit confusing. We don't have the same classes' everyday."

"If we did," said Becca. "then the school would be a bit boring."

"Who has a whitelighter class here besides me?" I asked.

"I do." answered Becca.

"I mean first years, hun." I replied.

"I don't think anyone else does." said Chris.

"Oh great." said Heidi. "Look who we have last. Halliwell's first year Owl group, double potions period with Professor Halliwell. To make matters worse, we have it at the end of the day."

"Who do you have it with?" asked Becca.

"Professor Turner's group." answered Heidi.

"Oh no." said Chris. "That means we have Robert Cranton in our class."

"Who?" I asked.

"Robert Cranton." answered Chris.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Chris.

"They say that after the vanquish of Deon El Mere, his family, along with some other followers, started a secret association to continue his work. Some people don't believe it, but others still think it exists."

"He can't be that bad." said Jaimie.

"He is." replied Chris.

"Do you think he's the heir?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Becca.

"You know, the heir of Deon El Mere." I replied. "The prophecy did say that the heir would turn the lost seven evil. Do you think he's it?"

"Well..." said Becca looking a little shocked.

"What's the look of shock for?" I asked her.

"That's not often spoken about, Nicki." she replied. "No one is really supposed to talk about that because the families of the lost seven work here."

"None of them are even around right now." I told her.

"We're still not supposed to say anything." said Becca back. "Especially this year. You never know who may be listening."

"All right." I replied. "I won't mention it again, but you didn't answer my question about Robert. Do you think he's the heir?"

"I couldn't tell you." she answered. "There are a lot of people who have the potential to be the heir, but then again, the person you least expect could be the heir."

"Good morning." said a voice. It was Professor Halliwell. "I trust you all slept well."

"Fine." answered Becca. "We slept fine. You?"

"I slept fine. Thank you." she replied. "So, what's first on the list? Jasmine?"

"We have Spell Casting first." she answered. "The first years are lucky. They have Professor Diggory."

"Who do the second years have?" asked Becca.

"Professor Bicall." answered Jasmine.

"Great." replied Becca sarcastically.

"Becca." I asked. "Do you know where Professor Wyatt's class is?"

"They switched his class, so, I'm not sure where it is now." she answered.

"I know." said Professor Halliwell.

"Oh, that's o.k." I replied. "I'll just find out later."

"Why find out later when you can find out now?" she asked. "He's my husband. Let me see your schedule and I'll tell you the quickest way to get there."

I paused for a moment, but then handed my schedule to her.

"This is very interesting." she said looking it over. "Are you full whitelighter?"

"No." I answered. "I can just orb, that's all."

"Well then, you are a whitelighter." she said.

"If I was a full whitelighter, do you think I'd be here right now?" I asked. "Most people who are full whitelighters are able to orb up to the Elders and have witches to watch over. I don't do that. I can't even sense, levitate, shape-shift, or heal. My orbing stinks sometimes, too."

"You're probably half whitelighter, honey." she said back.

"Don't call me honey." I told her.

"I was just being a little affectionate." she said.

"Well, don't be." I replied. "I'm not an affectionate person towards certain people."

"Well, maybe I _like _being affectionate towards people." she said back.

"Well, maybe I don't want you being affectionate towards me." I replied. "Anyways, you affectionate? Yeah right. If you ever are affectionate, keep that between you and your family. Remember, I'm not your daughter. It's Nicki Cromwell. Not Nicki Halliwell."

She looked up from my schedule and looked at me. Once again, by the look in her eyes, I had hurt her, and once again, I didn't care.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Just give me my schedule." I told her. "I'll find out from someone else."

I went to grab it from her, but as soon as I touched it, something came over me. I felt connected. I looked up at Professor Halliwell, and for two seconds, I thought I saw her dressed in silver.

"Nicki, are you o.k.?" asked Jaimie.

:"What?" I asked, breaking out of the trance."Oh, yeah. Just felt dizzy for a moment."

I grabbed my schedule and followed Becca, Heidi, Chris, and Jaimie out.

"What happened to you back there?" asked Jaimie.

"I'll tell you during lunch." I answered. "Did you guys want to meet in the dormitory instead of going to lunch? I don't even want to see Professor Halliwell until Potions."

"All right." answered Becca.

"Lunch is three periods from now." I told them looking at my schedule. "So, we'll sneak into the dorm before any professor catches us."

"Come on." said Becca. "We've got to get to class. I'll lead the way."

As we followed Becca, I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling I got, and what I saw.

"_I saw her wearing a silver dress._" I said to myself. "_She was dressed in silver, like that woman in my dream, but she can't be. No, she can't. You know that's impossible._"

"Here we are." said Becca. "I have the same class, but it's next door. You guys are here. I'll see you later."

"Bye." we all said.

As soon as we entered the classroom, I put what happened in the back of my head and forgot about it.

"Take a seat, first years." said Professor Diggory. He was tall and skinny with a mustache. "Don't worry, I don't bite, not hard anyways."

Some of us giggled.

Jaimie, Chris, Heidi, and I sat near each other. As I looked around, I didn't really find anything out of the ordinary. There were windows, desks, a chalkboard, and a teachers' desk.

"Hey, Nicki." said Heidi.

"What?" I asked.

"Great job on what happened earlier." she replied. "That's the perfect thing to say her at 7:30 in the morning."

"Yeah." I said thinking about it again. "Great."

Finally, the second bell rang and everyone sat down.

His class was very interesting. He had a habit of saying "y'all" all the time. It was pretty funny. He taught us how spell casting can be dangerous if you don't know what you are doing. He also showed us how to write spells properly so things would happen the way we wanted them to. We also learned that any spell that includes personal gain will come with consequences. It's a little tough for all of us to write spells, but I think it will get easier sooner or later.

When it was about time to leave, Professor Diggory spoke.

"Before you leave, don't forget to pick up a workbook. Do pages two and three for homework. Have it ready by Thursday."

Finally, the bell rang. I took out my workbook and walked with Jaimie, Chris, and Heidi out of the room.

"That was an awesome class." said Jaimie.

"Yeah, it was." replied Heidi.

"Hey, Becca." I said when she walked out of her classroom.

"Hey." she said back. "How was class?"

"Great." said Jaimie.

"She's all excited." I told Becca. "Professor Diggory picked her to cast a spell in front of everyone in the class, and she was awesome."

"I did that, too." said Becca. "When I had him. He was a great teacher. Too bad I won't have him again until next year."

"How was your class?" Chris asked her.

"It would have been so much more fun if my professor didn't talk and sound like a robot all of the time." she answered.

I giggled.

"History of Magick." said Jaimie. "It's next."

"I've got my freezing power class next." said Becca.

"You can freeze?" I asked. "As in ice cold freeze?"

"No." she answered. "As in freezing time. Got to go. Have fun with Professor Coladay."

"Bye." I said. "Freezing time. That's cool."

"Class is this way." said Jaimie. "I know where it is."

"I'm not surprised." I told her.

"Hey." she said giggling.

The three of us followed Jaimie to the classroom, which wasn't very far. It was right up the stairs.

When I took my seat, I looked around the classroom. It was nothing like Professor Diggory's. It definitely had some style to it. All around the room he had pictures of famous battles and of famous witches. Instead of desks, there were tables. I thought it was pretty cool.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Professor Coladay began taking attendance.

It went pretty well during his class as well We mostly spoke about famous witches of the 1200's, like he said we would, but he didn't make it boring. He acted out as he taught.

When class was almost over, I went to him and asked him about my power class.

"Excuse me." I said. "Professor Coladay? Do you know where Professor Wyatt's class is?"

"Not very far, Nicki." he answered. "Just two doors down."

"Oh." I said. "Thank you."

"No problem." he said back.

When the bell rang, the four of us meant in the hall.

"I've got to get to my power class now." I said. "I think we all do."

"Did you find out where it was?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I did." I answered. "Professor Coladay told me. It's right down this hall. Well, we should go. I'll see you after class. Remember, meet in the dormitory."

"Bye." they all said.

I turned and headed for the classroom. When I walked in, I noticed that no one else had arrived yet.

"First one here." said Professor Wyatt as I took my seat.

I looked at Professor Wyatt. He had dark blond hair and hazel eyes. I began to get a strange feeling around him, but I ignored it.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Nicki." I replied. "Nicki Cromwell."

"Oh, so you're the famous Nicki my wife has spoken to me about." he said smirking at me.

"Let me guess, she said something bad about me?" I asked.

"Actually, no." he answered.

I looked at him a little puzzled.

"Honestly, she said that she wanted to get to know you better." he told me. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. This is going to be a small class. Only seven students."

I looked towards the door and saw four boys come in, soon followed by two girls.

As they took their seats, the bell rang. Some seemed surprised at how small the class was.

"Good morning, class." he said. "I know this is a pretty small class, but there aren't many new students who are half whitelighter. So, let me take attendance. Bernard Hutchinson, Amanda Rice, Nicki Cromwell, Adam Trench, Zoe Amerzan, Joe Paquette, and Steven Gould. Good, you're all here."

He put the sheet on top of his desk and began to speak again.

"My name is Professor Wyatt, and welcome to my Whitelighter class. This is a two-year course and you will have me for both years. Today, I would like to start on two of the major powers whitelighters have, orbing and healing. Sensing, levitation, and shape-shifting are important as well, but orbing and healing are basic powers all whitelighters need to know first. Now, the healing power. It's not quite an easy power to master, or to get started. I have to admit, it gets easier once you know the trigger. The one thing you will learn about your powers is that they are connected to your emotions, which means that there is always a trigger. I know the trigger for the healing power because it is the same for all whitelighters, but I'm not going to tell you. I want to see if you can figure it out yourselves. Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go around to each of you and see if you can at least get your hands to glow as if you were healing. If you don't get it, then that's o.k. You'll figure out the trigger sooner or later. Let's see. Nicki, I would like you to go first. Stand up."

Feeling slightly nervous, I stood up.

"Now," he said. "I want you to hold your hands over the desk. Good. Now, when you do this, I want you to feel. If you want to feel happy, think of a memory that made you feel the happiest. Same for any other emotion. Remember, it's normal if you don't get it the first time. Just try."

I held my hands over the desk and closed my eyes. I went through every memory that really made me feel. I thought of finding out who I really was when I wanted to feel happy, I thought of my dreams when I wanted to feel frustrated, and I though of Professor Halliwell when I wanted to feel angry, but nothing seemed to be working.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes.

"I don't think I can do it." I told him.

"No, no." he replied. "You can. Close your eyes again."

I closed my eyes.

"Just relax." he said putting his hands on my shoulders to relax them. "You-"

"Ahh!" I shouted.

A strange feeling shot through me when he touched me. The same feeling I got with Professor Halliwell. All of a sudden, I was in another room. I could here music playing, as if I were at a party. It was then I saw Professor Wyatt. He was wearing a tuxedo, and he looked really happy. He reached out towards me, but I was then I opened my eyes.

"Nicki, are you o.k.?" asked Professor Wyatt.

"What?" I asked feeling a little confused. I looked around and saw that I was on the floor. Everyone was staring.

"I, I, I'm fine." I replied. I could feel my face turn read. "Um, do you think I could go to the nurse?"

"Yes, go ahead." he answered. "Would you like someone to escort you down there?"

"No." I replied. "I'll be fine."

I grabbed my stuff and walked out. Half way down to the nurses' office, I changed my mind and went to my dorm.

On my way there, I ended up bumping into Professor Halliwell.

"_Not again._" I said to myself, leaning against the wall.

"Nicki, what are you doing up here?" she asked.

"Um, I was going back to my dormitory, to relax." I answered.

"_Go away._" I said to myself. I wasn't even touching her and the feeling was coming back. This time it came back strong. My stomach hurt and my head was pounding. I felt like something inside of me was trying to get out.

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"You should know." I said to her, getting angry. I wanted her to leave. "You looked at my schedule."

She thought for a moment.

"My husband." she said. "Are you all right?"

"Just peachy." I replied. "Can you go now? I want to be alone. I don't need you. I think I can manage to walk back to my dorm without you."

"You look like you are going to pass out." she said back. "Nicki, if you need my help-"

"I don't need your help!" I shouted cutting her off. "What part of leave me alone do you not understand? Are you not getting any of the signs I am sending you? I hate you, and I don't want you around!"

I then walked off.

"She is so thick headed." I said walking up the stairs. As I began walking down the hall to my dormitory, I passed by a pair of double doors. I went back when I saw what name was engraved on the door.

"The Halliwell's." I read. "This must be their dorm. Let's have a little fun, shall we?"

I put my hand on the doorknob, turned it, and pushed. It wouldn't open.

"Go figure." I said walking away. As I turned my back, I heard a slow squeaking noise. I turned and saw that the door was open.

"That's weird." I said. "Hmm. Maybe it was just stuck."

I then opened the door wider and walked inside.

After closing the door behind me, I turned and walked into what seemed like a living room. I walked through the living room and walked up the stairs. When I reached the top, I was inside a hall. I saw three pairs of doors. I walked down to the very last door. Engraved on it were the names "Piper and Leo."

"Let's see what's in their room." I said as I placed my stuff outside the door.

I opened the door and walked in. It looked like a normal bedroom. It was then a nightstand, which was placed next o their bed, caught my eye. On it was a small door with a Triquetra engraved on the front. I walked over, knelt down, and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I tried again, only harder, and after a couple of tries, it opened.

Inside was a photo album and a medium sized wooden box. I took them both out and sat on their bed. I felt a sudden connection to those objects. I took the album and opened it. The first page contained a picture of Professor Halliwell's family with a baby. As I turned the pages, I watched the baby as it grew up, until I ran into a picture that shocked me. It was a picture of her daughter. Under it were the words, "Nicki at the age of five." The part that scared me was that the little girl in the picture was me. I knew it was. I felt numb. I was shocked at what I was looking at.

I closed the album and looked at the box. On top were the words, "Only the true Nicki Halliwell can open this box." I picked up the box and looked at it for a few moments. I then tried to open it. As soon as I touched the cover, it began to glow, and suddenly, it opened. Inside was a Triquetra necklace. I picked it up to get a better look. When I flipped it over, the name, "Nicki Halliwell" was engraved on the back.

Suddenly, the necklace began levitating out of my hand. It began to glow in a white light, and then, it disappeared.

I turned and looked to see where it went. It was then I felt something around my neck. I looked and saw that I was wearing the necklace. I tried to take it off, but I couldn't.

I quickly closed the box and placed both items back into the nightstand. I grabbed my stuff, ran downstairs, and out the door. I didn't sop until I reached the dormitory.

When I got there, I took out the key that we received from the eighth years and opened the door.

"I'm going crazy!" I said aloud as I slammed the door shut. "What's going on with me? This is getting worse and worse everyday. I'm not their daughter. Keep telling yourself that. You are not their daughter."

"Nicki?"

I turned and saw Chris walking in.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Something happened to me during my power class." he answered. "What about you?"

"Same thing." I replied as we both sat on the couch.. "Did you have Professor Collins?"

"Yes, I did." he answered. "Something wacky happened. She was trying to show us how to function our telekinesis power through our hands. She touched my because I had them the wrong way, and boom! I saw her wearing a black dress. I've seen that in dreams I've had, but I've never seen the face, until today, but I don't want to believe it was her. When I opened my eyes, I found that I was on the floor. She asked me if I was o.k., and I just old her that I wanted to go back to my dorm."

Suddenly, the door opened again. It was Jaimie.

"Jaimie, are you here because something happened to you during your power class?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered sitting next to me. "It happened to you guys, too?"

"Yeah." answered Chris. "It happened between Professor Collins and I during my power class. I saw her like I did in those dreams I've told you about. Nicki was just about to tell me hers."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well-"

We were interrupted again with the door opening. This time, it was Mellisa Baker, a girl from our group.

"Mellisa, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Um, I wasn't feeling good." she answered.

"Mellisa." I whispered. "That's it. Mellisa, did you come back here because something happened between you and Professor, um, Professor Mahon? Something that has to do with the lost seven?"

She looked at me in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"It's what happened to us as well." replied Jaimie.

She walked over to the couch and sat next to Chris.

"All of you could be part of the lost seven, couldn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we could." she replied. "I should have guessed you would be one, too. I never said anything because I knew that there was more than one Mellisa in this school."

"You guys are the first ones to know." she told us. "Strange things have been happening to me a lot. Dreams and stuff. When he touched me during my power class today, which is shape-shifting, I saw him dressed in a tuxedo, looking happy."

"That's what happened to me, too." I replied. "I have Professor Wyatt for my Whitelighter class. When he touched me, I saw him wearing a tuxedo. He also looked happy, but it's not just Professor Wyatt. It's Professor Halliwell, too. When she nearly touched me this morning, I saw her wearing a silver dress, but it was a two second thing, so I couldn't tell if she was happy or not."

"What about you, Jaimie?" Mellisa asked.

"Well," she began. "Professor McMahon touched me during my Empath power class. She wanted to see if we could sense her. When she touched me, I got a glimpse of her in a pink dress, looking happy. I also saw a glass background. I don't remember seeing anyone in pink in my dreams, but I do remember the background."

"That's weird." said Mellisa. "Chris, what about you?"

"Like I told Nicki and Jaimie, I was in my Telekinesis power class." he answered. "Professor Collins touched my hands because they were facing the wrong way from what we were doing. Then, I saw her. She was wearing a black dress and she looked happy I remember seeing the black dress in my dream, but not her."

"This is freaky." said Mellisa.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Heidi will be coming soon, and Becca." I said. "I think it's time she found out as well."

"Yeah, I don't mind her knowing." said Chris.

A couple minutes later, Heidi and Becca came walking through the door.

"You guys are here quick." said Becca.

"That's because we've been here the whole period." said Jaimie.

"What, but, why?" asked Heidi.

"Sit down, hun." I told her. "You too, Becca. Heidi, this is about the you-know-what. Do you think it's all right for Becca to know?"

"Fine by me." she replied.

For the next hour, we told Becca our secret. Then we told them both why we were there, and I told everyone about what happened in Professor Halliwell's dorm.

"Then for some reason," I said finishing up. "the necklace disappeared and ended up around my neck."

I showed them all the necklace.

"Wow." said Becca. "This, this is amazing. I don't believe it. You four, possibly being part of the lost seven, and Nicki, you going into Professor Halliwell's dorm and coming out with that. That's just-"

"Crazy." Jaimie said, finishing her sentence.

"You guys must all have a connection somehow." said Heidi. "You all ended up here around the same time, and you all were touched by someone who could be in your family."

"We probably do." I replied. "There's just three more left to find. I'm just worried about the first years' last period."

"Oh no." said Becca. "You all have Professor Halliwell."

"Yeah, and I'm a bit nervous." I replied. "I got the feeling the first night we came here, and that was just by looking at her. I also got it this morning when I took my schedule, and we weren't even touching. What's going to happen when I have her for double periods?"

"Just try to avoid all eye and hand contact with her." replied Becca. "Try not to start with her either. Don't give her a reason to have to come to you. If you get the feeling, fight it the best way you can."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Well, we just missed our entire lunch period." said Becca. "The professor is going to ask why we weren't there."

"We'll just tell her we were studying." replied Jaimie.

"We need to get to class." said Chris. "We have History of Demons next. What fun that will be."

We all walked out of the dormitory and began heading to class.

"I have to go to Professor Wyatt's class, now." Becca told me before she left. "Remember, avoid any eye or hand contact when you go later. Good luck."

"Thanks." I replied.

The History of Demons class came and went. We mostly learned about trolls, which wasn't very interesting.

When the bell rang for the next class, I began feeling nervous.

"Come on." said Jaimie.

The four of us walked out and headed for Professor Halliwell's' room. It took me a few moments to actually walk in, but I did.

I four of us found a seat in the back. I kept myself from looking at Professor Halliwell. I also made sure my necklace was tucked into my robe.

"Settle down." she said when the bell rang. "Let me take attendance. Raise your hand if you are here. Jaimie Cromwell, Chris Bechell, Mellisa Baker, Mark Trappo, Heidi Keepers, and Nicki Cromwell."

I raised my hand without looking at her.

"Professor Turners' class." she began. "Mark Manko, Billy Worth, Jerry Dowe, Ashley Monike, and Robert Cranton."

I looked when I heard the name Cranton. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Honestly, at the time, he didn't look that evil.

"Welcome to Potions." she began. "For the first half of the year, we will be learning basic potions. The second half of the year will be basic vanquishing potions. Today, I will be showing you how to make a sleeping potion. I would like you all to take out your notebooks and write the ingredients for this potion. They are all written on the chalkboard."

For the next couple of minutes, we wrote the ingredients.

"Now." she said. "I would like you all to split up into a group of three and pick a table. Once that is done, send one person from your group to gather the ingredients that are out on the ingredient table. As you see, measuring cups and cauldrons are all set up on whatever table you pick. A few simple safety rules. Add in a few ingredients at a time, and don't put your face right near the potion. It is very common if it smokes. If it does anything else, then you have done something wrong. If we have any time today, I will show you the anecdote and a person from your group may try it. You may begin."

"Nicki." said Chris. "You work with Heidi and Jaimie. I'll work with Mellisa and Mark."

"All right." I told him.

"I'll get the ingredients." said Heidi.

"Just relax, Nicki." said Jaimie. "Is it bothering you yet?"

"Not really." I answered. "She-"

"Good afternoon." said Professor Halliwell as she walked towards us.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

"Just remember what Becca said." whispered Jaimie.

"Where were you all at lunch?" she asked standing next to me.

"Studying." answered Heidi as she came back with the ingredients." We were studying for Professor Coladays' class."

"As good as your intentions were, you shouldn't be skipping lunch." she said back.

"_Go away._" I said to myself.

"Nicki, are you feeling any better?" she asked me.

"How did you know she was feeling a bit off?" asked Jaimie.

"We had a run in when she was on the way back to the dorm." she answered.

"I'm fine." I told her. "It's probably because I missed lunch."

"No, you were doing it when I ran into you, and you were doing it this morning too." she said back. "Do you want to see the nurse?"

"No." I said getting angry. I just wanted her to go away. "I will be o.k."

"I don't know." she replied. "It may be safer if you go."

"Look, stop trying to act like you care because you're really bad at it." I snapped at her.

Some people in class started to giggle.

"I know you want to get rid of me, but it's not going to work." I continued. "You can't tell me whether or not I'm feeling o.k. You're not my mother, and if you were, I would be praying that some demon took me away from you because I don't think I'd survive. I mean, what kind of mother, especially a Charmed One, loses her daughter to a demon, anyways?"

A lot more people began to giggle at this.

"What part of I'll be fine do you not understand?" I asked. I was about ready to pass out. The feeling was strong and my head was pounding.

"Nicki Cromwell." she replied, almost in tears. "How could you be so, so, coldhearted? You have no idea what it feels like to lose someone you love."

"Well then," I said getting angrier. "I guess that means you have a lot to learn about me."

"One more crack about my daughter and you're going to Professor Scott's office." she said walking off.

"Big deal." I said back.

I turned and put my hand on my head.

"Oh, god." I said. "God, it got worse."

"Are you all right?" asked Jaimie.

"I don't know." I answered. "I keep getting this feeling, like something is trying to escape from inside of me. It's strong, and painful. My stomach hurts and my head starts to pound. God, if she even touches me."

"She won't." said Heidi. "We'll make sure of it."

"You guys are great friends." I told them..

"I know." said Heidi back.

The three of us giggled.

"Oh, and Nicki." said Jaimie. "I know it's very tempting, but Becca told you not to start anything with Professor Halliwell. That will just give her a reason to come over here. That's the last thing we want."

"She started it." I said back.

"Oh, Nicki." said Heidi.

"What? She did start it." I said back.

"Let's just get to work on this potion before she uses it as a reason to come over here." said Jaimie.

For the next half hour, we worked on our potion, trying to make everything right. The feeling would come back every once in a while, but I fought it off the best I could.

"Last ingredient." said Heidi reading out of her notebook. "One third tablespoon of chopped wormwood."

"All set." I said putting the wormwood on the spoon.

"Wait, Nicki! Don't-"

I added in the last ingredient, and as I did, it blew up.

"Oops." I said.

"I meant to say one third teaspoon." said Heidi meekly.

"Move out of the way." said Professor Halliwell coming towards us. "What's going on? Who did this?"

"I did." I replied quickly. "I accidentally read he ingredients wrong and put in more wormwood than I needed."

"Nicki-"

"Oh, no. Not you again." I said when the feeling returned. "Will you just go away?"

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Um, nothing." I said, realizing I said it aloud. "Nothing."

"Nicki, outside. Now." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." she replied. "Outside, now!"

I looked at my friends helplessly, but I knew there was nothing they could do. Slowly, I walked outside.

When we were both out in the hall, I looked at the floor as she spoke.

"What is your problem?" she asked. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You mere existence bothers me." I replied getting angry.

"You know what? You have got to stop this and I mean now." she said. "You have to reason to act this way towards me. I have never done anything to you."

She began brushing off my shoulder.

"Look at you, you're a mess."

"No!" I said aloud. I didn't want her touching me. The feeling got worse.

"No what?" she asked.

"Don't touch me." I told her.

"I have to, Nicki." she replied. "You have stuff from the explosion all over you."

"I don't care." I said back.

"Look at me." she said.

"No." I replied.

"Nicki, just look at me." she said.

It was then I closed my eyes.

There she was again. She was wearing a silver dress, and she was looking happy. She reached out her hand towards me and a little girl grabbed it. A little girl in a silver dress. The same girl I saw in the picture. It was me.

"Jaimie!" I shouted.

"Nicki, what's wrong?" she asked. "What's your problem?"

I opened my eyes and found the strength to look at her.

"You are." I replied. Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

"Nicki? Nicki, wake up."

"What?" I asked.

I opened my eyes. Everything seemed blurry at first.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nicki, are you o.k.?"

"Whose there?" I asked. I blinked a few times and saw it was Jaimie.

"Oh, Jaimie. It's you." I said feeling relieved. "Are you o.k.?"

"Am I o.k.?" she asked. "The question is are you o.k.?"

"Is she awake?" asked a voice.

"Yeah, Chris." answered Jaimie. "She's awake."

I heard footsteps along the floor. A few seconds later, I was surrounded by all of my friends.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out." answered Jaimie. "I'm sorry no one could get to you in time."

"It's not your fault." I said back. "What happened to Professor Halliwell?"

"She went crazy." answered Chris. "I mean, not mad crazy, but she was scared and worried."

"That's a first." I said. "Hey, I tried Becca."

"That's all right." she replied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's dinner time." answered Mellisa.

"She was really scared for you." said Heidi.

"No, not for me." I replied. "For her job."

"No." said Heidi back. "For you. The moment you passed out was when we ran out. She was yelling for Professor Wyatt. When he orbed by her side, she kept telling him to orb you down to the nurse."

"She wasn't scared for me." I said again.

"You didn't let me finish." she said back. "Before he came, she was holding you close, caressing your hair and trying to wake you. She kept saying things like, "Wake up, honey." and "Hold on, sweetie. We'll get you some help." She was in tears. When Leo finally held you, she told us to go with him, and to alert her the moment you woke up. As soon as Leo orbed us here and the nurse got you situated, Professor Halliwell came down. She said that another professor was watching her class. She stood by your bed, crying. She apologized for being mean to you, and she asked for your forgiveness. She asked for one more chance with you. Then she said something that shocked us all, even Professor Wyatt. He took us aside and said that what she said to you, she rarely even said since her daughter was taken."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, well, she said that she loved you." answered Heidi. "She said that she loved you more than anything."

"Are, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah." answered Jaimie. "More than anything. It shocked us at first, too, but it was also very touching. The way she cared for you, an all."

I remained quiet, feeling a little shocked.

"You know, Nicki." said Chris. "Maybe we were wrong about Professor Halliwell. She has been nothing but nice since the moment we arrived."

"Kara was right." said Jaimie. "You can't always judge a person from what you here. You need to get to know them first."

"Are you all right?" asked Becca.

"Um, yeah." I answered. "I'm fine."

"We still need to get Professor Halliwell." said Chris. "Unless you have anything else to tell us."

"I do." I said back. "When I closed my eyes, I saw her again. She was wearing a silver dress, and she was reaching out towards me. She took a little girl, and, that little girl was, was me."

"What?" asked Jaimie. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"This must mean, you really are, Nicki Halliwell." said Becca in amazement.

"I'm beginning to believe so, too." I replied. "This must also mean that Chris, you are the real Chris Collins, Mellisa, you're the real Mellisa Mahon, and Jaimie, you're the real Jaimie McMahon."

We were all silent for a moment, thinking about what was just said.

"We can't tell anyone." said Mellisa finally. "Not until the seven of us are reunited, at least. Then I think we can work from there."

"For now," said Heidi. "I think we should go and get Professor Halliwell. She'll be wanting to see you. Come on, guys."

"Bye." I said. "Thanks so much for being here for me."

"No problem." replied Heidi. "That's what friends are for."

As soon as they left, the nurse came up to me and felt my head.

"Your temperature is back to normal." she told me. "That must have been one connection with Professor Halliwell."

"What?" I asked.

"I've seen cases like yours before." she said back. "It's called a connection case. It's when you fight off a connection you were meant to have. The connection you felt between you and Professor Halliwell, you were supposed to let it run it's course. It's not your fault, though. You didn't know. It must have been a really strong connection to knock you out in a day."

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"In some cases, yes." she answered. "I've seen people put in everything they've got to fight off a connection. It's a miracle you lasted that long. People fighting it off the way you did would have been knocked out way before you. I also performed a spell to see what kind of connection you had with her."

"What was it?" I asked.

"It was a family connection." she replied.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she said this.

"What do you mean by family connection?" I asked, hoping she didn't find out about my secret.

"Family love." she answered. "You felt really attached to her, but did everything you could to block it."

"Usually, when someone feels attached to someone and wants to block it, they don't faint from it." I said.

"Yes, but you have to understand something." she said back. "No one in this school is the least bit normal. They're all witches, and we experience things normal people wouldn't. You were meant to have the connection with Professor Halliwell. Instead of fighting it, you should follow it. You never know where it's going to lead to."

"_That's the part that scares me._" I said to myself.

"Nicki?"

I looked towards the door and saw Professor Halliwell.

"Come in." said the nurse.

She walked in, pulled up a chair to my bed, and sat beside me.

"I'll leave you two alone." said the nurse winking at me. Then she walked off.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"O.k." I replied.

"Did the nurse tell you what happened?" she asked.

Yeah." I answered. "She told you, too?"

"Yeah." she replied.

We were both quiet for a moment.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, breaking he silence.

"Go on." she replied.

"Well," I said. "I was just wondering. Why did you, you know, start getting all scared and stuff when I fainted? Heidi said you started caressing me, and holding me. After everything I said and did to you, why did you do that?"

"Of course I would get scared if someone I knew fainted," she answered. "but I did react in a special way towards you. You see, I also felt the connection. The only difference is, I didn't try to fight it."

"That's why you never yelled at me for anything." I said. "Well, at least not until earlier."

"Partly, yes." she replied. "I'm also trying to get rid of the "Evil potions professor" name."

We were quiet again.

"Now, I have a question for you." she said. "When I felt that connection, I felt that you wanted me as someone to look up to as a mother. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, or anything, but why would you want that if you have a mother of your own?"

"I don' know." I answered. "It's just, now that I'm in school, my mother can't always be there when I need her to be."

"Which is why you want me around." she replied. "So you could have a motherly person here at school as well."

"Yeah." I said back.

"You know, if you want me to be there for you, I can be." she told me.

"Not if it's going top be hard on you." I said back.

"I want to be there for you." she replied. "It won' be hard on me. I'm willing to help you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Definitely." she answered. "Oh yeah, and another thing. I know you didn't make that potion mess. Heidi said that you were covering for her. You're a great friend, but if Heidi had told the truth before you did, maybe you could have avoided all this."

"Maybe this happened for a reason." I said. "I was taught that everything happens for a reason. You see, if this hadn't happened, we wouldn't be here right now, actually having a conversation."

She giggled.

"I'm impressed." she said. "For some people, that's a hard lesson to learn. It was hard for me. So, how was your first day at the Academy?"

We both laughed.

"Eventful," I replied. "and rewarding."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Hey! I just realized something." I said. "I'm not reacting to you."

"That's because you're not fighting what you are feeling." she replied tucking a piece of hair behind my hair.

"Thanks." I told her. "For being here for me."

"Anytime." she replied. "Anytime."

"_I can't believe I'm about to do this_." I said to myself, but I knew I had to stop fighting the connection. There was a reason for everything, right? Might as well find out what it is.

I began to sit up.

"Be careful." she said.

I pushed over on my bed and patted it.

"Come here." I told her.

She smiled, got up, and sat next to me.

"Now it's my turn." she said. "Come here, you."

She reached for me and pulled me close. She felt warm as she held me. I could feel her softly caress my hair. It felt kind of weird, but slowly, I got used to it, and began to feel safe.

"I'm sorry about everything I've said to you." I told her. "All the things about your daughter. I'm really sorry about that. I know it wasn't your fault for the outcome. I bet you were a great mother."

She held me tighter.

"Oh yeah, Heidi told me what you said to me as well." I said. "All I have to say back is, well, I love you, too."

A tear ran down her face as she wrapped me in a hug.

When we let go, she looked at her watch.

"Oh dear, we better get down to dinner before it ends. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah, I am." I replied.

"All right." she said. She pulled me close again and kissed me on the head.

"Oh, you're going to make me cry." I said.

"It's o.k. to cry." she replied.

"Not for me." I said back.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Nothing much." she replied. "I'm a hopeless case."

"You are not." she said giggling. "Come on, honey."

We both got off the bed and walked down o the dining room.

After dinner that night, I said good night to her and walked with my friends back to the dormitory.

"A complete transformation." said Jaimie as we sat in the common room. "You guys were acting as if you never fought."

"I've never seen Professor Halliwell smile so much." said Becca. "She was even laughing. That was scary."

"Yeah, it was." said Chris.

We remained quiet for a moment while everyone headed upstairs for bed.

Finally, when everyone was gone, we began to talk.

"Now that we know the truth, what are we going to do about it?" asked Chris.

"We're definitely not telling anyone any time soon." said Mellisa. "Not until all seven of us are found."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Jaimie.

We all thought for a moment.

"A spell." I said.

"What?" asked Melissa.

"A spell." I repeated. "Why don't we write a spell to track the last three?"

"If I was that easy, Nicki, then why didn't the professors' think of it?" asked Jaimie.

"Deon El mere wouldn't have made it that easy." I answered. "The prophecy said that the heir would turn the lost seven evil, but I think that can be prevented."

"How?" asked Becca.

"By not letting the rest of the prophecy come true." I answered. "You see, not everything in the prophecy has come true yet. The only thing that came true was when it said that we would return in six years time. It also said we would return not knowing who we are, but in a way, we do. We at least know we're part of the lost seven."

"That's true." said Becca.

"This will also make it easier to write the spell." I said. "We all have a connection, and I bet Deon El Mere didn't count on having us know who we are."

"We have to do whatever it takes to keep the prophecy from coming true." said Heidi. "Otherwise, you guys will turn evil."

"I agree with Nicki on writing that spell." said Chris. "The faster we find the other three, the faster we can get this plan going. I think it should be done tonight."

"I'll write the spell." said Becca taking out her notebook and pen from her bag.

"How are we going to meet them?" asked Heidi." We can't do it tonight."

"We'll mail them the letter." answered Mellisa.

"How?" asked Heidi.

"There's an outgoing and ingoing mail tube over there." replied Chris.

"Is there?" she asked looking at it. "I never noticed that."

" Honestly, neither did I." I said.

"Done." said Becca. She ripped the paper from her notebook and handed it to me.

"You want _me _to read it?" I asked.

"Hey, it was your idea." she replied. "Plus, the call will work better if someone from the lost seven casts it. Don't forget, you all have some kind of connection with each other. That's the reason the professor's couldn't do it."

I looked at it for a moment, and then began reading it aloud.

"_Earth, air, fire, water,_

_listen to my hearts desire._

_With this connection that is mine,_

_spread it out throughout my time._

_Bring us together. Revel the lost three._"

A slight wind blew in the room and my necklace began to glow. Suddenly, the paper glowed and three names appeared on the paper.

"Marina Allen, Jordan Georgia, and Michael Mitchells." I read aloud.

"Hey," said Jaimie. "I know Jordan, or at least I've seen him. We all just saw him last night when we were being sorted. He's in Professor Growly's group."

"I know Michael." said Chris. "He's in my power class."

"Does anyone know a Martina Allen?" I asked.

"I don't think so." answered Becca. "That won't be a problem though."

"Why not?" asked Heidi.

"You'll see." replied Becca. "I'll show you when the letter is written."

"Can I borrow the notebook and pen?" I asked.

She handed me the notebook and pen.

I opened the notebook and began to write, reading it aloud as I wrote.

"_Dear Michael Mitchells, Jordan Georgia, and Martina Allen,_

_ My name is Nicki Cromwell, but my real name is Nicki Halliwell. With me are Jaimie McMahon, Chris Collins, and Mellisa Mahon. Yes, we are part of the lost seven, and so are you. Have you had any kind of reactions to the parents of who you could possibly be? If you have, so have we. Our plan is to get everyone together to discuss a few things._

_ You probably may not believe us, but we are telling you the truth. Enclosed with this letter is the spell that was just performed to find you three. If you don't believe me, then try it yourself._

_ If you can, please try to meet us in the dining room before breakfast to talk. Also, when you're done reading, leave a reply and send it to anyone else on the list. Thanks._

_Nicki Halliwell_"

"That'll work." said Jaimie.

I walked to the mail tube and stuck it in.

"Now, tell it to go to Martina Allen's dormitory." said Becca.

I did as she said, and it went up the tube.

"She should get it in the morning." said Becca. "See, Heidi, all me mainly need is their name to deliver them something. Hopefully, they will agree not to tell their potential parents. Nicki, are you all right?"

I had been looking at my necklace and think about how I found it.

"I just feel a little guilty." I told her. "Professor Halliwell and I seem to be getting close, and it feels weird to be around her, knowing she is my mother, and lying."

"That's why I am not sure I want to get close to Professor McMahon." said Jaimie. "Both of them."

"I know thinking about it is scary," I told her. "and you may feel guilty, but I think you should get close to them,. Develop some kind of bond. Do you feel a connection?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"We all do." said Chris. "To our potentials."

"No offense, but we didn't fight it like you did." said Mellisa. "We just let ourselves feel it without giving anything away, and we weren't constantly acing mean around them."

We all giggled.

"What are you guys doing up?" asked a voice.

We turned and saw Professor Halliwell.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Heidi.

"I just got here." she answered. "I came in to check on everything. Are you guys all right?"

"We're o.k." replied Becca.

"Don't stay up too late." she told us. "Just be glad tomorrow is Friday."

"We are." said Jaimie.

"All right." she said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

She turned and began walking out.

"Professor Halliwell." I called before she could leave.

She turned and looked at me.

I went up to her and whispered,

"Could you tuck me in?"

She smiled and said,

"I'd be happy to."

She held my hand and we headed upstairs.

"Nicki Cromwell." said Becca smiling." What are you having her do now?"

"Good night, guys." I said smiling back. "I'll see you in the morning."

"You go and change." she told me when we got upstairs to the girls' dormitory. "I'll get your bed ready."

I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom.

When I got out, I found her sitting on my bed.

"Get in you." she told me.

I got in and she pulled the blankets on me. She then tucked my hair behind my ear and kissed me on the head.

"I can stay with you until you fall asleep." she told me.

"If you want to." I said back.

"She got on the other side of me and got under the blankets. She pulled me close and whispered,

"Good night, honey."

"Good night." I whispered as I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"_Mommy, you smell like roses._"

"_You stay away from her! You leave my daughter alone!_"

"_Mommy!_"

"Ahh!" I shouted sitting up. "Mommy?"

I sat quiet for a moment. It was then I realized I was having a nightmare.

"Not again." I said aloud. "I can't deal with this right now."

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30a.m. I looked to the side and saw Professor Halliwell was gone. Remembering what needed to be done that morning, I got out of bed, changed into my robes, and headed downstairs.

When I got down there, I saw them all sitting by the fireplace.

"They wrote back." said Becca when she saw me.

"What?" I asked. "All ready? Let me see that."

Becca handed me the letter and I began reading it aloud.

"_Dear Nicki, Jaimie, Mellisa, and Chris,_

_I'll meet you this morning before breakfast. It's a relief to finally find someone like me. Thanks._

_Martina Allen_

_Dear Nicki, Chris, Jaimie, and Mellisa,_

_Just received your letter and I will meet you before breakfast. Finally, I'm not alone. Thanks._

_Jordan Georgia_

_Dear Chris, Nicki, Jaimie, and Mellisa,_

_What they all said. Thanks._

_Michael Mitchells_"

"We just received it this morning." said Jaimie.

"Wow." I said back. "That was quick."

"Nicki." said Heidi. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Professor Halliwell fell asleep next to you last night." she replied.

"Did she really?" I asked.

"Uh huh." answered Becca. "We all waited half an hour down here to give you guys' time, but when we realized that she wasn't coming down, we went up there to check on you guys. When we got there, we saw her sleeping next to you. We saw that she was still in her robes, so we figured that it was an accident. When I woke her up, the first thing she said was, "oops." She then thanked me for waking her up, kissed you on the head, wished us all goodnight, and left."

"That's pretty funny." I said back.

"Why did you want her up there?" asked Jaimie.

"I asked her to tuck me in." I answered.

"Oh, that's sweet." said Becca.

"Guys," I said, thinking about the dream. "I had another nightmare last night."

"Same one as always?" asked Heidi.

"Yeah." I answered. "It's just as strong, as well. Smelling the smoke, feeling the heat, and someone smelling like roses. I know who my family is, so I wish those dreams would stop. Have any of you had nightmares yet?"

"I have?" answered Chris. "I had one last night as well, but, I'm trying to forget it."

"That's not a bad idea." I replied.

"We'd better go." said Mellisa. "We have less than half an hour to talk to them."

The six of us grabbed our stuff and headed out of the door.

We walked into the dining room and put our stuff on our table.

"There are other people here." said Jaimie. "How can they tell it's us?"

"Look, there's someone." said Becca.

A tall boy with light blond hair came in. He looked around for a moment, and then we both made eye contact. After a few moments, he walked over to us.

"You're Nicki, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "How did you know?"

"You look like Professor Halliwell." he answered.

"Spitting image." said Jaimie.

"Very funny." I told her. I then looked back at the boy. "What's your name?"

"Jordan." he answered.

"Hey, it's nice to finally meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, too." he replied shaking back.

"Are you guys who I'm supposed to be looking for?" asked a voice.

I looked behind Jordan and saw a girl. She had black hair and blue eyes.

"You must be Martina." said Jaimie.

"Yeah."she replied. "Let me guess, you knew it was me because I was the only girl left to find, and because I-"

"Look like you dad, Professor Pratt." said Jaimie finishing her sentence.

"Yes." she replied. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking. You have some of your mom and dad in you."

"Hey, look." said Chris. "It's Michael. Hey, Michael! Over here."

A short brown haired kid looked over when he heard Chris's call and walked over to us.

"Hi." he said.

"Hey." Jaimie replied. "Welcome to the lost but somewhat found seven."

"Jaimie." I said giggling.

"What? It's true." she replied.

"How about we sit." said Becca.

We all took a seat.

"Nicki, since this was your idea, why don't you start us off." said Becca.

"All right." I replied. "Hi, everyone. I'm Nicki. Over here is Jaimie, Mellisa, Chris, Heidi, and Becca. Heidi and Becca are here to help us, and trust me; they are a lot of help."

"Have you guys come up with anything?" asked Martina.

"No, not yet." I answered. "That's why we have asked you all here, to talk about what we should do. Does anyone have any suggestions? "

"I've been thinking about it," said Chris. "and I think we all agree on this when I say we should still keep it a secret. If the secret gets out, then the staff will probably go crazy on us and protect us from every little thing. If we keep it to ourselves and handle it on our own, it will prove to them that we are capable of handling ourselves."

"If things begin to really get bad, we would tell them, or at least one of them, right?" asked Jordan.

"Yes, we would." replied Chris. "At least one of them, to be on the safe side."

"Does anyone know the entire prophecy?" asked Becca.

"Nicki does." replied Jaimie.

"By heart?" asked Martina.

"Yes." I answered. "Kara Cromwell, the woman who raised both me and Jaimie, used to keep an old history book around with the prophecy written in it. When I got older, I would read it anytime I could because I felt drawn to it."

"Could you tell it to us?" asked Becca. "I know most of you are pretty familiar with it, but I think we should all hear it again to refresh our memories, and to help with the plan."

"All right." I replied. "Deon El Mere was an evil sorcerer who lived nearly 700 years ago. On the day the Committee of Witches was to vanquish him, he made a vow, which became the Prophecy of Deon El Mere, and this is what it said. "Today is the last day I live my life, but my wok will carry on. I saw the future. Seven powerful children in the force of good will be taken from seven powerful witch families by evil, my evil. I have seven of the most powerful demons in hiding, all in a deep sleep. They will be awaken when the seven children are born, and will be ready to attack when they all each the age where their powers begin to sprout.

Each demon has a connection to one child. In the twelfth month, during the night when the moon is full and the earth is chilled, the seven children will disappear from their families. They will live with others, having no memory of who they are or where they came from, In six years time, they will appear to their families, still unknown of who they are, their families not knowing them. Once again, during the night when the moon is full and the earth is chilled, my heir will come, and turn the seven against all that is good. When the clock tolls seven, the seven children will slumber until my heir summons them. Once awaken, they will be evil, and they will regain enough memory to know who their real family is, hate them, and kill them.

There is nothing you can do to stop it. The demons cannot be found or sensed by anyone, except the seven children. The lost seven."

Everyone remained silent.

"We were talking about how we needed to stop the prophecy from coming true." said Becca. "Nicki pointed out that so far, only one part had come true, and one part didn't. The true part is that you came back in six years time. The part that didn't happen was when it said you guys wouldn't know who you are, but in a way, you guys do. You all at least know you are part of the lost seven."

"Knowing that something bad will probably happen December second, what can we do to stop the prophecy?" asked Heidi.

"Hello, everyone." said a voice. I turned and saw Robert Cranton behind me.

"Um, hi." I replied. "Do you need something?"

"I invited him." said Jordan. "I know you've heard rumors about his family, but I grew up with him, and the rumors aren't true. I told him my secret way before I meant you guys."

"All right." I said.

"Why do people always put down your family?" asked Jaimie.

"My family was never well liked." he answered. "We were poor people during the time of Deon El Mere, and they were always mean to us. Things began to go wrong after the vanquish of Deon El Mere. I don't exactly know what, but every time something bad happened, someone in my family always seemed to be there. They were always at the wrong place in the wrong time, and we always got blamed for it. They think we put curse on the town because of the vanquish. I know it's a bit confusing, but, that's what happened. We still get it today, but not as bad as it used to be."

"It's not confusing at all." I told him. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's all right." he said back. "It's not your fault, but, I do have an idea on what you can do December second."

"What?" asked Becca.

"Performing some kind of spell, or ritual." he answered. "One to keep you from going evil, and one to get your memories back. The best place to do it would be the building where you all disappeared because you can connect with it."

"I like your idea." said Michael. "How would we get out though? They can track whoever orbs out of here without permission, and expel them."

"I'm willing to take the risk." replied Becca. "Nicki and I can both orb. We can orb out that night before seven. While you seven get the ritual ready, Robert, Heidi, and I can read a spell to keep the professors out until the ritual is over. The reason I want the three of us to say it is because a spell is stronger when more than one witch casts it. I have to admit, though. Writing a spell to keep you all from turning evil may be a bit hard. That's an advanced level spell, so I don't know."

"I think this will work." said Chris.

I looked at my watch.

"People are going to be coming down soon." I said. "So, here's the plan. From now on, we meet every Friday morning to talk about this, and to make sure everything is going all right, and we can call emergency meeting whenever we need one. Do we all agree?"

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right, then." I said. "This is pretty amazing. So, until next time, this meeting is adjourned. The lost seven will return again."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"_Dear Journal,_

_ Two months have passed and the castle feels like home. All of the classes are becoming more interesting as well, especially the History of Demons (the one I hated before.) That's the class I will be going to next. I am in lunch right now, and I just finished eating._

_ Our plan is going well. Its one week until December second. I'm a little nervous, but I want to get my memory back. I don't want to lie to Professor Halliwell anymore. My friends and I have been secretly sneaking things into the building where the ritual is going to be. We've been using a spell to transfer the stuff there. We mainly put our papers with the plans on it in the building so no one will find it. We also transferred some protection crystals to the building incase the spell Becca, Heidi, and Robert perform backfires. The crystals will protect anything when it encircles an object or person. So far, our plan is to meet in the library before dinner, orb to the building. Have Becca, Robert, and Heidi perform the spell, and wait until seven to perform the ritual. We still haven't figured out how to write as spell to keep us from going evil._

_ I sent a letter to Kara about a month ago, and I just received her reply yesterday. She said that she was sorry for taking so long to write back. She said that she had been busy. She didn't tell me why she was busy, but that's o.k. She did say that she couldn't wait to see us for Thanksgiving vacation, which starts tomorrow. We'll be back two days before the ritual._

_It's Friday today. I will be spending time with my mom and my family. I have become close to all of them. The other six are doing the same, with their real parents. They can't wait to get their memories back, either._"

"Come on, Nicki." said Jaimie. "It's time for class."

I closed me journal and put it back into my backpack.

We left the dining room and headed for the History of Demons.

When we arrived, we sat in our seats and took out our books.

When the bell rang, the professor shut the door and began class.

"I don't think I need to take attendance." said Professor Turner. "I know all of you by now, and you are all here. Today, we won't need our books. I would like you to put them away."

We all looked around at each other; a little confused, and put our books away.

"Today, we're going to talk about a great sorcerer." he began. "Terrible, but great. He goes by the name of Deon El Mere."

The class was silent.

I felt nervous when he mentioned this. I looked at my friends and, by the look in their eyes, they were nervous, too.

"Now, Deon El Mere lived nearly seven hundred years ago." he continued. "Can anyone tell me why we would be talking about him?"

No one answered.

"I know you all know." he said looking around. He then looked at me. "Nicki, why don't you tell us?"

"Um, well, he made the Prophecy of Deon El Mere, which was about the lost seven." I answered. "They are supposed to be returning this year."

"Very good." he said. "Yes, he made that prophecy in front of the Committee of Witches before they vanquished him. No one knows why it took so long for the prophecy to begin, but six years ago, it happened."

No one spoke. You could barely hear anyone breathe.

"Let me give you an insider's view about the night of the attack." he told us. "The Committee of Witches held Minchin's Annual Ball for Witches on December 2, 1992. I was there that night. I was sitting with my date when it all happened. Around 7:00p.m., the building suddenly began to shake."

"Who were you with?" asked a boy sitting behind Jaimie.

"Usually, it wouldn't be any of your business who I am talking about," he answered. "but, since I was there that night, I suppose it wouldn't be a problem."

"So who was it?" the boy asked again.

"Honestly, I was dating the Aunt of one of the lost seven." he replied. "Professor Phoebe Halliwell."

I felt myself tense up when he said this.

"When the building began to shake, Phoebe tried running upstairs. She said that her sister, Piper, and her niece, which is Nicki, of course, were up there. I was going to let her go, but it was then the staircase went up in flames. Her other sister, Prue, was no where to be found at the time, so we both ran outside. She was terrified. She was the youngest of the three, and couldn't bear to live without them, or Nicki.

After a few minutes, we found the older of the three, Prue.

We waited there for Piper and Nicki. There was Leo, too, but we knew he was all right. He was out healing others who were hurt.

Suddenly, Leo orbed next to us with Piper, but not Nicki. Leo had no idea that Nicki wasn't with us because Leo had caught Piper as she was falling from a window. She yelled for him to get Nicki, but it was too late. The building blew up. For awhile, they thought she was dead. It wasn't until later that they found out that she had disappeared. Phoebe had explained to me what happened during a meeting they went to with someone form the Committee of Witches. I couldn't attend because I had volunteered to stay behind and search for other people.

Though Piper knew her daughter was alive, she still lived in pain of not having her around."

I sat there in shock.

"As you all know, this is the year the lost seven are supposed to return." he said. "The entire staff has been on watch for any potentials."

"Have you found any?" asked a girl sitting behind me.

"Yes, we have." he replied. "We have found all seven. I can't tell you who, but those seven potentials are closely watched."

"What if the seven potentials aren't really the lost seven?" asked a boy in the back.

"We're almost positive we have the right ones." he replied. "If we don't, then we'll know when they turn evil."

"Will they really turn evil?" I asked, trying to make it seem I was confused like everyone else.

"There is a slight possibility." he answered. "There may be a way we can keep them from going evil."

I looked over at Jaimie. We were both thinking the same thing. We needed to find out how they were going to keep the lost seven from going evil.

"When the lost seven return, do not look at them any differently as you have been now." he continued. "Most likely, you know them."

"Do you know who the heir is?" asked a boy sitting behind Chris.

"No, we don't, but we will do our best to keep the seven safe." he replied.

The rest of the class revolved around this subject. I no longer asked any questions. I only listened.

When class was over, my friends and I met outside.

"We have to find out how they plan to keep the seven safe." said Mellisa. "We haven't been able to find a way yet, and the ritual is only a week away."

"We have to speak to Robert when we get to Potions class." said Jaimie. "We need to tell him what Professor Turner told us."

"I can't believe he was talking about your family, Nicki." said Chris. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I don't want to talk about that." I said back.

"Sorry." he replied.

As soon as we entered Professor Halliwell's room, we went right over to Robert and told him everything.

"How can we find out how to keep you guys from turning evil?" he asked. "No professor is going to tell us that."

We all remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of anything that may help.

"Maybe a professor _will_ tell us." I said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Well, what if I got soft with Professor Halliwell." I replied. "I could say things to her that would make her feel like a mother. I could butter her all up, and if I ask, she may tell me. I could ask her tonight and tell you all when we come back."

"It's worth a try." said Mellisa.

Suddenly, the bell rang. We all took our seats and pulled out our potions book.

"Good afternoon, class." she said. "Today, we're going to talk about-"

"Professor Halliwell?"

She turned to the door and saw Professor Scott.

"Yes?" she asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, I would like to see Nicki Cromwell, please." she said.

"All right." she replied. "Nicki, Professor Scott would like to see you."

Feeling a little confused, I put my book back into my backpack and walked out.

As I walked into her office, I saw someone else in there as well. It was a woman.

"Have a seat." Professor Scott told me.

I sat down across from the woman.

Professor Scott stood by the door and said,

"You're not in trouble, Nicki. This is Anne Marie Cataldo, from the Committee of Witches. She's just here to ask you a few questions."

I began to feel nervous.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said. She walked out and shut the door.

"It's nice to meet you, Nicki." said Anne Marie. "How do you like it here at the Academy?"

"Great." I answered. "It's great."

"Do you like your classes?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What's your favorite?" she asked.

"Um, History of Demons, I guess." I answered, not knowing where this conversation was going.

"That's good." she said back. "How do you like your Potions class?"

"It's o.k." I answered. "Why?"

"No reason." she answered. "I hear you and Professor Halliwell get along well."

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said back.

"I heard that you hated her the moment you arrived at the Academy, and by the next night, you both acted as if you never fought." she replied. "I also heard you had a connection case with Professor Halliwell to the point where you fainted."

"I just felt connected to her." I replied. "I feel connected and fought it instead of accepting it."

"Yes, I know." she replied. "Professor Scott told me. She also told me that you had a family type connection with her. A motherly connection. Why would you feel that if you have a real mother?"

"I had told Professor Halliwell that my mother couldn't always be around during the school year." I replied. "I told her I needed a motherly type of person in school as well."

"I see." she said. "It's just strange to see you two so close."

"Why is that?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"I have never seen a student or teacher so close before." she replied.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." I said back.

"The connection between you and Professor Halliwell is very strong." she told me.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"The nurse showed me results from the spell she cast." she replied. "Your results were somewhat interesting."

"The nurse said everything was normal." I said back.

"She wasn't being completely honest with you." she said. "She kept it quiet for a while, but just a couple of days ago, she contacted me and told me about your results. I came down to talk you as soon as I could."

"What were my results?" I asked.

"Well, it's not what anyone would expect." she answered.

"You know what? Enough of this whole mysterious thing you have going on here." I snapped. "Just tell me already."

"Well, let me start off with saying that when she casts the spell, she holds a piece of paper over your heart and recites a spell." she replied. "When the paper glows, it means that the results are ready. It only takes a few seconds. When she opened the paper, you case would have been normal if it said mother connection, which would mean that you looked up to her as a mother, but it didn't."

"Then what did it say?" I asked.

"It said mother-daughter connection." she replied. "That type of connection only comes between a real mother and daughter. I'm beginning to think that-"

"No!" I snapped back. "My mother is Kara Cromwell, a witch. My father was Kyle Cromwell, who was a whitelighter, but was killed by a darklighter when Jaimie and I were babies. Don't you dare deny the fact that they are my parents!"

"That's not the only reason." she said back. "I've looked at your records and found that you were born October 23, 1987. Your name is Nicki as well."

"So what!" I said back.

"Don't you realize that your birthday and name match Professor Halliwell's daughter?" she asked.

"Probably a coincidence." I said.

"Really." she said back. "Then tell me why you look like her so much? Same hair color, same eye color, close to the same facial looks, and you're also half witch, half whitelighter."

"I told you already!" I snapped at her standing up. "My mother is a witch and my father was a whitelighter! My name is Nicki Cromwell, daughter of Kara and Kyle Cromwell! What part of that do you not comprehend? Don't you dare say that Kara and Kyle are not my parents when you know nothing!"

"I'm sorry." she replied. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it." I said angrily,.

"I just had a few suspicions." she said. "Not only from your background and results. I have to admit, I wouldn't be so harsh on it if you two weren't so close."

"Can I just go now?" I asked.

"Very well." she answered.

I got up and walked out. Instead of going back to class, I went to my dormitory. I ran up the stairs and sat on the bed.

"I can't believe I was almost caught." I said aloud. "I should have just gone with the original plan, no matter how much it was going to hurt me. I know what I have to do. I don't want to do it, but I have to."

For the next hour and a half, I sat on my bed. I wanted to cry. I was angry. Angry that I was almost caught, angry at the prophecy, angry that I was a lost seven.

Finally, the bell rang. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps on the stairs. The door opened and my friends walked in.

"Nicki, are you o.k.?" asked Becca. "They told me Professor Scott wanted to see you. What happened?"

"I went to speak to someone from the Committee of Witches." I answered. "She thought, or thinks I am a potential Nicki Halliwell."

"What!" exclaimed Jaimie. "How?"

"She looked at my files." I replied. "She said we had the same names, birthdates, and looks. She also suspected me because of the spell the nurse used to see what connection I had with Professor Halliwell."

"What were the results?" asked Robert.

"She told me that my results would have been normal if it came out mother connection." I answered. "The thing is, it came out with mother-daughter connection, which meant we were mother and daughter."

"Oh my god." said Jaimie sitting next to me.

"That's not the only thing." I told them.

"What else?" asked Chris.

"She suspected me because of how close I was to Professor Halliwell." I answered.

"Oh, no." said Mellisa. "She can't use that against you."

"She can." I said back. "She was saying how she never saw a teacher or student that close before, and that if I hated her, she wouldn't have suspected it so much."

We were all silent.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten close to them." I said. "We should have just hated them like we were supposed to."

"You were hurting, Nicki." said Jaimie. "You had to let that connection out."

"No, I didn't." I said back. "I could have done what you all did and accepted it without really showing it."

"There is nothing we can do now." said Heidi.

"We have to do something." said Chris. "We're all really close to our potential parents. Sooner or later, _we_ may get questioned."

"We have to break the bond." I said.

"What?" asked Mellisa.

"We have to break the bond." I replied. "If we don't then Chris is right. They will get suspicious, and our plan may be ruined."

"I kind of agree with Nicki." said Becca. "If the seven of you break the bond, then we all may be safer."

"I don't want to." said Mellisa.

"Me, either." said Jaimie.

"I don't think any of us want to," Chris. "but if it means hurting our parents to keep this plan safe, we need to do it. As soon as we get our memories back, we'll be close again, and then they'll understand why we're acting the way we are."

We were all quiet again.

If we're going to do this," said Jaimie. "then let's just do it now. I want to get it over with."

"We should wait until after dinner." I told her. "We need to warn the others."

Knowing classes were done early because of vacation, we all sat down by the fireplace for an hour. We were all hurting. We didn't want to break the bond, but we knew it was the only way.

When it was time for dinner, we all walked down there in silence.

Before we sat at our tables, we went to Jordan, Martina, and Michael, and told them what happened and what needed to be done. They didn't want to at first, but they soon agreed, knowing what was at stake.

We didn't talk much during dinner. I tried to avoid all contact with Professor Halliwell, feeling hurt at what I was going to do.

When dinner was finally over, I watched as the other people left. I wanted to get Professor Halliwell now instead of walking back with her to her dorm.

I watched as my friends led their parents out to talk. At last, I was alone with her.

"Are you ready, Nicki?" she asked.

"Um, Professor, there is something I need to tell you." I told her.

"We can talk on the way." she said. "Come on."

"I can't." I replied.

She looked at me a little confused.

"What do you mean we can't?" she asked. "Did something come up?"

"Nothing came up." I answered.

"They why can't you make it?" she asked. "There's something wrong. What is it?"

"We have to break it." I told her. "We have to break the bond."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The bond between us." I said back. "It has to end. We can't remain close to each other anymore."

"Wait a minute." she said. "Is this some kind of joke? Why would you want to end it?"

"Your daughter will be back soon." I answered. "I can't interfere. You _her_ mother, not mine."

"There's enough room in my heart for both of you." she said back.

"I don't want to be close to you." I said.

"You're lying." she replied. "I know it. You're hiding something else from me, Nicki. What aren't you telling me? Tell me the truth."

"You want the truth?" I snapped back. "Well, here it is. I don't want to be part of you life and I don't want you to be part of mine. I never wanted you to be. My plan was to be nice to you, and when we were finally close, hurt you. All you do is whine about how you miss your beloved daughter, and it gets on my nerves! I've been waited two months to say this. I want you to stay away from me. I never cared for you and I never, nor will I ever, love you."

She had tears falling down her face. I knew I had hurt her. I then turned and walked out. When I was out of her sight, I ran back to my dormitory.

I opened the door, went inside, and sat on the chair. Becca and Heidi were already there. Robert was there as well.

"Nicki, are you all right?" Becca asked.

I didn't answer. I just sat there, feeling scared and angry. I couldn't get the look on her face out of my head. I was hurting. I didn't want to let her go. Then finally, for the first time on my own, I started to cry. I didn't care who was watching. I just wanted to cry.

One by one, the other six came into the dorm, all of them hurting. Some were already crying. I didn't even bother wondering why Jordan, Michael, and Martina were there. I just wanted to be alone.

About an hour later, I went up to the girls' dormitory, didn't bother changing out of my robes, lay on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

"No, stop!" Leave her alone!"

I woke up from what I thought was a dream. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:45p.m. Suddenly, the screaming started again.

"Get away from her! Don't hurt her! Kara!"

It was Jaimie.

I got out of bed and ran downstairs.

"She won't wake up." said Becca when I got down there.

Jaimie had been sleeping on the couch, and now she was tossing, turning, and screaming. Becca and Mellisa where by her side, trying to wake her up. Everyone else surrounded them.

I ran over there and tried to shake her awake.

"Jaimie, wake up!" I shouted.

"No, Kara!" she shouted. "Stop it! Get away!"

"She's burning up." I said feeling her head. "Somebody, get a wet clothe, now!"

More people began filing the common room, trying to see what was happening.

"Stop! Run! Stop it!" she shouted. "Kara!"

Suddenly, she woke up, grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt and pulled me close.

"The demon got her!" she shouted. Tears were flowing down her face. "The demon killed her! Kara's dead!"

"It was a nightmare." I told her, but for some reason, my gut was telling me otherwise. "She can't be."

"No, she is." she replied. "I saw it. It was real. She dead, Nicki!"

"Someone get Professor Scott, now!" I shouted.

Jordan ran out.

"It's all right." I said sitting next to her. I held her close. "It's all right."

"No, it's not, Nicki." she replied. "I saw her. I watched her die."

"Sometimes, nightmares can feel real." I told her.

"No, you don't understand." she said back. "I watched everything happen. She looked at me."

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean she looked at you?"

"She looked at me and called my name." she answered. "She told me to run. I felt like I was there."

"How could you be when you were sleeping?" asked Becca.

"Oh, no." I whispered. "The book."

"The what?" asked Mellisa.

"The book." I answered. "Jaime's always reading a book about astral projecting in dreams."

"What's astral projecting?" asked Martina.

"It's when you can be in two places at once." I answered.

"What's going on in here?"

It was Professor Scott.

"She had a nightmare." answered Becca. "Not just any nightmare, though. She said it felt real. She said she was there."

She walked over and sat on the other side of Jaimie.

"What happened?" she asked.

She looked at Professor Scott for a moment before she answered.

"I saw my Mom, Kara." she answered. "She was being killed."

"Being killed by what?" asked Professor Scott.

"A demon." answered Jaimie. "I don't know what demon it was, but it was a demon. I was there."

"How were you there?" she asked.

"She could have been astral projecting in her dream." I answered. "She's been reading a book about that. It could have happened to her."

I was hoping I was wrong. I wanted Kara to be alive.

"What did you see?" asked Professor Scott.

"You wouldn't understand." replied Jaimie looking away from her.

"Then I know someone who would." she said back. "Come with me. Both you and Nicki. Becca, you come as well, to keep them company. Everyone else, stay put. What you saw in this room doesn't leave this room."

The three of us followed Professor Scott out of the room. We didn't know where we were going until we reached a hall I was familiar with. We walked down the hall until we reached a pair of double doors. I began feeling nervous when I read the names on the door.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"I need to speak to Prue Halliwell." she answered.

She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Phoebe answered it.

"Annica, it's almost midnight." she said. "What's going on?"

I need to see Prue." she answered. "It's urgent."

"Come in." she said moving to the side.

Phoebe and I made eye contact, but I quickly looked away.

When we entered the living room, I saw Professor Halliwell and Professor Wyatt walking down the stairs, followed by Prue.

"Prue, Annica needs you." said Phoebe. "You three sit on the couch."

Becca sat between Jaimie and I.

"Prue, Jaimie has just had a nightmare about her mother being killed, and she said she was actually there." Professor Scott told her. "She won't tell me anything, so I was hoping you could help."

She came over and sat next to Jaimie.

"Tell me what happened." she said.

"Why do I need to tell you?" she asked.

"I can astral project as well." Prue answered gently. "It's what I teach. What happened?"

"I saw my Mom being killed by a demon." she answered. "I fell asleep on the couch, but then, I was in my living room. I saw Kara, and she saw me back. It felt so real. I could tell it was real. She told me to run, but I couldn't move. It was then a demon came up from behind her. She didn't know. I told her to watch out, but it was too late. The demon stuck an athame through her. She looked at me, and then fell to the ground. She didn't get up. The demon saw me, and began walking towards me, but it was then I woke up."

"I think she astral projected in a dream." I told her. "She had been recently reading a book about that."

"I was wondering if you could check?" asked Professor Scott.

"You don't even know where we live." I said.

"Do you guys still live on 14 Kimball Street?" she asked.

"How, how did you know?" I asked.

"We kind of old school friends." she replied. "I'll astral project there and check."

"Thank you." said Professor Scott.

By this time, Professor Halliwell and Professor Wyatt were standing near Professor Scott. Professor Halliwell and I looked at each other for a few moments, but I then looked away.

"I'll be back." said Prue.

She then closed her eyes, remained still for a moment, and fell softly against the couch as if she were sleeping.

"I don't want it to be true." said Jaimie. "She's my mother."

"I know." said Becca. "I'm sure it will be all right."

We waited for a few minutes longer, but she still didn't wake up.

"What's taking her so long?" I asked.

"I don't know." answered Phoebe. "It usually doesn't take her this long."

Suddenly, Prue woke up.

She looked from Jaimie to me, and whispered,

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?" I asked in shock.

"When I astral projected there, I saw her on the floor, dead." she answered.

"No." said Jaimie as she began to cry harder. "No. She can't be."

"Shhh." said Becca holding her. "It's going to be all right."

"What part of this is going to be all right?" I asked angrily. "Our mother was just killed and you're saying it's going to be all right? Why don't you just shut up?"

"Calm down, Nicki." said Phoebe gently as she sat next to me.

"Don't tell me to calm down." I snapped back. "I, I..."

I could finish my sentence. I didn't want to believe it was happening. I wanted it all to be a bad dream and wake up in my bed, knowing she was alive, but I couldn't.

I suddenly felt an arm around me. It was Phoebe. I wanted to fight it, but I was too weak. She pulled me close, and I just cried.

An hour later, the three of us were still in Professor Halliwell's dorm. Jaimie sat between Becca and Prue, and I was between Phoebe and Professor Halliwell. Professor Scott had left to call the Committee of Witches to my house to get Kara, and hopefully find a clue to what demon did it. Professor Wyatt went with her.

I was surprised that Professor Halliwell was still there for me; especially after saying that I didn't love her. I needed to leave. I didn't want to be near anyone.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Jaimie.

"You'll finish your first year here." answered Phoebe. "You two will most like live with another family."

"Will we still attend here?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, you will." answered Prue. "The family you'll be staying with will be witches as well."

"I want to go." I told them.

"Go where?" asked Phoebe.

"Back to the dorm." I answered. "I don't want to be here. It's my fault Kara died. It's the karma."

"What do you mean the karma killed her?" asked Prue.

"Professor Halliwell was a second mother to me, but then I was mean to her and said that I didn't love her." I answered. "I hurt her. Now, the karma is coming back to me times three by killing my own mother because I don't deserve one."

"No." said Professor Halliwell. "That's not true. It's not your fault that Kara was killed. It wasn't by any karma. Don't you dare think that way."

"That doesn't help." I told her. "I just want to go."

As I sat up, Professor Halliwell hugged me. As she did, a familiar scent came to me. When we let go, I looked back at her. She must have noticed I was a littler confused because she asked,

"What's the matter?"

"It's just, when you hugged me," I answered. "you just, you..."

"I what?" she asked.

"You smelt like, like roses." I answered. "It just seemed a bit familiar to me."

"No one but my daughter has ever said that to me." she said, looking a little shocked.

"Don't get any ideas." I told her.

I got up from between her and Phoebe and walked to Jaimie and Becca.

"Are you guys going to come?" I asked.

"Yeah." answered Jaimie.

"Come on." said Becca holding Jaimie by the hand.

They both got up and Becca orbed us back to the dorm.

When we got there, a lot of people had left. We found that our friends were still there, sitting by the fireplace. The three of us sat on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Michael.

"Kara's dead." I whispered.

"Oh my god." said Heidi. "I am so sorry."

No one spoke after that, and no one slept. We were all in a bad mood. Things seemed to be getting worst then getting better. We just wanted December second to come so we could end the pain.

It was 6:00a.m. in the morning before anyone spoke.

"I think we should all stay together." said Becca.

"I agree with that." replied Heidi. "For some reason. I feel that it's not time for anyone to leave. I'll write to my mother and tell her why I need to stay.

"Me, too." said Becca. "I will also contact the people who raised you and tell them you're staying here."

"Thanks." said Martina.

The two of them got up and went upstairs.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"If it's a professor, tell whoever it is to go away." I said to Jordan as he walked away.

A few minutes later, Robert came in.

"I heard what happened." he said. "I'm sorry. I know this might be a bad time, but are we still up for the plan."

"Of course we are." I answered. "I want my memory back, and I want to go home. Kara would have wanted that."

For the rest of the week, we all stayed together. No one else bothered with it. It was the weekend when people came back from vacation, so we still remained together. We sat at our usual tables when we ate, but after that, we were back together again.

Finally, after a confusing and painful week, December second finally came.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

"Nicki." called a voice.

"W-what?" I asked.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a pitch black room.

"Nicki." called the voice again.

"I know that voice." I said aloud. "Kara?"

"Hello, sweetie." said the voice.

I turned and saw it was her.

"Kara." I said in amazement. "How did you, but, you're..."

"You're dreaming, honey." she replied.

I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Why did you have to leave?" I asked her as I started to cry.

"It was my time to leave." she answered. "I wasn't needed anymore."

"Jaimie and I still needed you." I told her as we let go.

"Nicki." she said picking up my hand and holding it. "What was the one lesson I always taught you to follow?"

"That there was a reason for everything." I answered. "If that's the lesson I am supposed to understand, then give me the reason why you had to die?"

"I did what I was meant to do in my life." she answered. "I took care of two girls who were part of the lost seven, and loved them as my own."

We were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know you are." she replied. "It's all right to be scared."

"It's not fair." I said getting angry. "Nothing is going right! None of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to hurt Professor Halliwell, and you weren't supposed to die. All we wanted to do was perform a simple ritual to get our memories back. I wish I wasn't a lost seven! I swear, if I could go back in time where Deon El Mere was, I would kill him! Sometimes, I wish I was never born, then I would never have to deal with this pain."

"If you weren't born, then Jaimie would never have a friend like you." Kara said back. "You're more than friends, you're sisters. You have that bond. If you weren't born, then I wouldn't have had the joy of raising and loving you. If you weren't born, then Professor Halliwell would never get the chance to have a wonderful daughter like you."

We were quiet again. All I could do was cry.

"Come here." she said gently.

She wrapped me in another hug.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I told her.

"You need to stay strong." she replied letting me go. "I need you to listen, sweetie. I have a message for you from the Elders. A message that only pertains to you."

"What?" I asked.

"Look into her eyes, and then you'll be free." she answered.

"Kara, I don't understand." I said.

"You will when the time is right." she said back. "I will be right by your side, but for now, I have to go."

We hugged again.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you, too." she replied. "Please tell Jaimie that I love her as well, and that I am sorry she had to watch me die."

"I will." I said back.

"Good night, my little one." she whispered.

She then kissed me on the cheek and everything went black.

I suddenly felt a cool breeze against my face and opened my eyes, I was back in the dorm. The room was getting darker as the sun began to set. I walked over to the window and shut it. Looking at the setting sun, I felt a sense of comfort.

"Look into her eyes, and then you'll be free." I whispered.

I then turned and headed downstairs.

When I got down there, I was surprised to see Professor Scott. Everyone from Professor Halliwell's group was there. I saw my friends sitting together in a corner. I walked over and sat with them.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's keeping everyone here." replied Heidi. "It has something to do with some kind of ritual they are doing for the lost seven. Some kind of ritual that will keep them from turning evil."

"What about us?" I asked.

"They won't let us out." replied Becca. "She sent Robert, Martina, Jordan, and Michael back to their dorms."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 6:30p.m." answered Jaimie.

"What are we going to do?" asked Mellisa. They're protecting the wrong people. We'll turn evil."

"I don't know." I replied. "There's got to be a way to get out."

We all thought for a moment.

"Hold on." said Becca. "I think I have something. Professor Scott, could you come here please?"

She walked over to us.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I was just wondering, do you think you could tell us who the lost seven are?" she asked.

"I'm not aloud to do so." she answered. "You will find out eventually."

"Are you sure you have the right seven?" asked Chris.

"We're sure." she answered.

"Are you absolutely positive?" asked Jaimie.

"Of course we are." she replied. "You are not going to find out who the lost seven are until tomorrow morning. It's not your place to know these things right now."

She walked away.

"Now we're done for." said Chris. "This is horrible."

"There is another way." I said. "I'm not quite sure if you'll like it though."

"What?" asked Becca.

"Well, maybe we could tell Professor Scott." I suggested.

"She won't believe us." said Mellisa. "She said that she was sure she found the right lost seven."

"Yes, but she hasn't." I replied. "_We're _the lost seven, and we know that. We just have to convince her."

"How would we do that?" asked Jaimie.

"By telling her our dreams." I answered. "We could tell her the types of things we seen, and maybe she'll believe us."

"We could also tell her how we were found." said Chris.

"Well, if you are going to tell her anything, you better do it now." said Becca. "Twenty minutes until seven."

"Professor Scott." I called. "We need to tell you something. No questions, I promise."

She walked over again.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Whoever you picked for the lost seven, they're not it." I told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Yes, they are."

"No, they're not." I replied.

"What makes you even think that?" she asked.

"Kara was never my mother." I replied. "Nor Jaimie's mother. She took us in when we were five. A week after the attack, she found us in her backyard, unconscious."

"Billy Bechell took me in when I was five." said Chris. "A week after the attack, he found me in an alley unconscious."

"Travis Baker took me in when I was five." said Mellisa. "A week after the attack, he found me in the woods unconscious."

"We've been hiding this from you." I told her. "You only paid attention to the kids who were adopted. We were taken in, but never adopted."

She looked at us with shock, but that quickly turned to anger.

"How could you all be saying this?" she asked. "That is not appropriate. When this is over, you all will be receiving detentions."

"What, detentions for being part of the lost seven?" asked Becca.

"Don't forget to mention Michael Mitchells, Martina Allen, and Jordan Jacobs." said Heidi. "The other three who are part of the lost seven. Robert was here to help."

"I don't believe you." she said back.

"Well, you better start believing because in ten minutes, they're going to slumber, and eventually, turn evil." said Becca. "You're not protecting hem."

"Annica, we're waiting for you." said a voice. It was Professor Halliwell. "We need to start the ritual."

"I'm coming." she said.

"You can't go." said Becca. "Didn't you here what I just said?"

"If I hear another work from you about he lost seven, then it will be two weeks of detention for you." she told her.

"What's going on?" asked Professor Halliwell.

"Nothing." answered Professor Scot.

"You have the wrong people for he lost seven." I said quickly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Professor Halliwell. "We have the right people."

"You don't have he right people." said Heidi. "I know who the lost seven are. These four people right here. Nicki, Jaimie, Chris, and Mellisa. Martina Allen, Michael Mitchells, and Jordan Jacobs are part of it, too. Don't the names sound familiar. They have the exact same names, and birthdates, might I add. Do your lost seven have the same names or birthdates?"

"Of course they wouldn't." replied Professor Halliwell. "They wouldn't remember them."

"What if they did?" I asked.

"They don't." she replied. "This conversation will end now."

"_There's got to be a way._" I said to myself. "_Wait a minute."_

"I can prove it." I told her.

"I don't want to hear it." she said back as she walking away with Professor Scott.

"I know your daughter's necklace is missing." I said quickly.

She stopped. She then turned around and looked at me with a look of shock and confusion.

"How did you know it was missing?" she asked.

"I knew it was missing because, well, because I took it." I answered. "The day we bumped into each other on my way back to my dormitory. I snuck into yours and took it."

"Besides the rest of the family, only my Nicki can open that box." she told me.

"I know." I told her. "That's why I have it."

I took it out from under my robe and showed it to her.

She clasped her hand over her mouth and looked at me in shock.

"I couldn't tell you." I told her. "I was afraid."

"We are telling the truth." said Becca. "All of us had promised to keep the secret unless we really needed to tell someone. We were going to do a ritual of our own, and we were going to do it tonight in the building where the lost seven disappeared."

"Oh my god." said Professor Scott. "We need to get them under protection."

Becca looked at her watch.

"Do your best." she told us.

"We need to go. " said Professor Scott anxiously.

"There's no point." replied Becca. "You're too late. You should have listened before. Three, two, one, good luck."

I suddenly felt light headed. I couldn't breathe. I looked towards Professor Halliwell as she ran towards me. The, everything went black.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Leo!" shouted Piper. "Leo! Come quick!"

A few seconds later, Leo orbed in.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We have the wrong lost seven." she answered. He looked and saw Nicki in Piper's arms. He then turned and saw Becca holding Jaimie and Chris, and Heidi holding Mellisa.

"Orb them down to the nurse." said Professor Scott.

"Heidi and I are going, too." said Becca.

"No, you need to stay here." replied Professor Scott.

"These are our friends." said Heidi back. "If you had just listened to us in the first place, we might have saved them. You owe us."

She thought for a moment.

"All right." she said. "Becca, you hold onto Chris and Jaimie. Heidi, you hold onto Mellisa. Hold onto Becca as well so she can orb you down there."

"I'm gone." said Becca orbing out.

"Leo, could you orb us down?" asked Piper.

"Of course." he answered.

Professor Scott and Piper held onto Leo as he orbed out.

When they arrived, they placed each child on a bed.

"Orb and get the other three." Heidi told Leo.

"Bring Robert with you as well." added Becca.

"I'll go with you to tell you where to go." said Professor Scott.

She held onto Professor Wyatt. He then orbed out.

"Becca, could you please go and get my sisters?" Professor Halliwell asked. "They're down in the dining room."

"All right." she said back.

"Oh, you'll also see the other families down there as well." said Professor Halliwell.

"I'll get them, too." replied Becca.

"Thank you." said Professor Halliwell back.

Becca orbed out.

"Are these four part of the lost seven?" asked the nurse walking in.

"Yes, they are." answered Professor Halliwell. "How could I have been so blind?"

"It's not your fault." replied Heidi. "It would make sense that you would go for the adopted first."

It was then Professor Wyatt and Professor Scott orbed in with the other three as well as Robert.

"You told them?" he asked sitting next to Heidi as the professors put Jordan, Michael, and Martina on a bed.

"We had no choice." replied Heidi. "We wanted to keep them safe. They didn't listen to us at first, so that's why we were too late."

It was then Becca orbed in with Professor Halliwell's sisters and the other families.

"What's going on?" asked Stephanie.

"We had the wrong lost seven." answered Professor Scott.

"I know." replied Professor Collins. "When the seven didn't fall asleep, they returned to their dormitories. Honestly, they seemed happy about that."

"That's because they didn't want it in the first place." said Brian.

"I thought you were trying to prevent that?" asked Becca.

"We were trying to prevent them from turning evil." replied Professor Jacobs. "We would let them sleep, but we had a spell and ritual planned out to keep them from going evil." It was then he noticed the children.

"Oh god." he said. "Are they the, the-"

"Yes." replied Professor Halliwell. "They are the real lost seven. We were only looking at the adopted students when we should have been looking at all of them, but for some reason, they remembered their names."

"They remembered their birthdays as well." said Becca.

"Is that my Jaimie?" Brian asked.

"Yes." answered Professor Halliwell smiling. "That's' your Jaimie."

He walked over to her. Stephanie followed. He gently caressed her hair and kissed her on the head.

"It's my little girl." he whispered.

"We'll get you back." said Stephanie holding her hand. "I promise. We're not going to lose you again."

The other families began doing the same thing to their children.

Professor Collins walked over to her son, Chris, and lay down next to him, caressing his hair.

Professor Jacobs walked over to his son, Jordan, and sat with him, holding his hand.

Professor Pratt walked over to his daughter, Martina, and sat next to her, watching her as she softly breathed.

Professor Mahon walked over to his daughter, Mellisa, and sat with her as well.

Professor Combs went over and sat with her son, Michael. She put her hand on his head and squeezed his hand gently.

Prue and Phoebe walked over with Leo and Piper and sat with Nicki.

"That's our little girl." said Leo.

"Yes, it is." said Piper back.

"I can't believe it was her all along." said Prue holding Nicki's hand. "Out of all the times we've spoken to her."

"Maybe she was scared." suggested Phoebe. "If I was in her position, I would be scared, too."

"Is that why you told me to break the bond?" asked Piper as she caressed Nicki's hair. "You were scared?"

"They broke the bond because they were almost caught." answered Becca. "Someone from the Committee of Witches had questioned Nicki that day."

"It was Anne Marie." said Professor Scott. "I know because I am the one who brought her down."

"She said that Nicki was a potential." continued Becca. "She was almost caught. She said that part of the reason she was accused was because of how close she was to you. Since Nicki got questioned, we figured it wasn't long before the rest of them got questioned."

"That's partly true." said Professor Scott. "Some of you were on the list, but others weren't. Nicki was on the top because of the connection case."

"What about it?" asked Piper.

"The results given weren't correct." answered the nurse. "I wasn't sure what to make of them, so I kept quiet."

"What did it say?" asked Prue.

"It said that she had a mother-daughter connection." the nurse answered. "As if you were both mother and daughter."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm glad she didn't tell." said Robert. "They didn't want anyone to know, anyways."

"Unless they really needed to." said Heidi.

"It's not like they wanted to hurt you." said Becca. "They were in tears when they returned to the dorm. They wanted to do a ritual on their own, and yes, Robert, Heidi, and I were in on this. They thought that if any of the staff found out, they would be protected from every little thing. They didn't want that. They wanted to prove that they could do it on their own, and we were doing fine until you held everyone back today. You guys split us apart, and we needed to be together to do our plan.

When they first told me who they were, I had promised to keep it a secret because friends don't tell on friends. They help them if it's for a good cause."

"Before school started, the staff had a plan to have 15 Dragon students watch over the fifteen who were adopted." said Piper. "Instead of 15, we had 14 Dragon students and one Owl student. Becca, I trusted you to tell me if you found Nicki, and you didn't."

"Professor-" she began.

"All I have to say," she continued. "is thank you."

Becca looked at her a little shocked.

"You want to _thank _me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." she answered. "I would rather have it kept a secret from me than to have you tell me when you knew she wasn't ready. You're a good friend."

"Heidi and Robert kept it a secret, too." replied Becca.

"You're all good friends." said Piper. "I'm glad these children have friends like you."

Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

"Is it too late to keep them from turning evil?" asked Professor Combs.

"I'm afraid so." answered Professor Scott. "The ritual we were supposed to do had to be done inside of the circle we made, and they had to take that special potion we made to stop anything from possessing them."

"What do we do then?" asked Professor Jacobs.

"We're just going to have to hope for the best and to keep them from killing us."

"How do you propose we do that?" asked Professor Pratt.

"Remind them of things you did with them when they were younger." suggested Heidi. "Maybe that will change them.

"It's possible." replied Professor Mahon. "What happens if that doesn't work?"

"Then the only thing we have left is hope." answered Piper.

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

"What's going on?" asked Prue.

"I don't know." answered Professor Scott.

The lights continued to flicker until everything went black.

"What's happening?" asked Professor Collins.

"I think I know what's happening." replied Robert.

Finally, the lights turned back on.

"Are we all here?" asked Professor Scott.

"I think we are." answered Leo.

"They're gone!" exclaimed Phoebe. "The children are gone!"

They all looked at the beds and found them empty.

"Where did they go?" answered Professor Mahon anxiously. "We have to find them."

"Leo, can you sense them?" Piper asked.

"No, I can't." he replied. "I can't sense them anywhere."

"He's in the school." said Robert.

"Who is?" asked Professor Scott.

"He's here." Robert repeated. "He called for them."

"What are you talking about?" asked Professor Scott.

"The heir." answered Piper. "He took them."

"How do we know it's a he?" asked Stephanie.

"We don't." answered Robert.

"That doesn't explain why they're gone." said Professor Scott.

"Yes, it does." answered Piper. "They were summoned. The battle to save our children is about to begin."

"What do we do?" asked Professor Pratt. "How are we going to find them?"

"I'm not sure how." answered Professor Scott. "Nothing was mention about finding them in the prophecy."

"Maybe you can't find them." said Becca. "Maybe they will come to you."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Professor Jacobs.

"The prophecy said that once they awaken, they will remember enough to know who their real family is, hate them, and kill them." answered Becca. "In order to do that, they would have to come to you."

"She could be right." said Piper. "I just don't know if telling them about their past will stop them from killing us."

"Maybe it will." replied Robert. "When we first met, we were talking about how the prophecy wasn't entirely true. They did return in six years time, but in a way, they knew who they were. The prophecy said that they wouldn't know. They at least knew they were part of the lost seven. I think the prophecy can be changed."

"He's right." said Brian. "We could-"

"Brian!" shouted Stephanie.

He suddenly disappeared. A few moments later, Stephanie disappeared, too.

"Don't fight it." said Becca. "I think they're finally calling."

One by one, they each disappeared until the last family left was the Halliwells.

"Becca, Heidi, Robert, and I will stay here with the nurse." said Professor Scott. "We'll meet you here and help with the children if they need it when you come back."

"If we do." said Phoebe.

"You sound so comforting." said Leo.

"We'll be back." said Piper. "I know it."

Finally, they all disappeared.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Where are we?" asked Prue.

They were inside of an empty room filled with torches. I stood by the door and watched.

"We're still inside the school." answered Phoebe.

"_Go._" said the voice in my head.

I began walking towards them. I knew what I had to do.

"You need to leave." I said anxiously.

They all turned and looked at me.

"You're not the real Nicki." said Leo.

"Yes, I am." I replied. "I fought what he tried to do to me. I wouldn't let him inside."

"Inside of where?" asked Piper.

"Inside of me." I answered. "He tried to possess me, but I fought it. I think it's because of the prophecy. Only part of it came true."

"We were told." replied Phoebe. "So, wait a minute, the heir of Deon El Mere is a spirit?"

"No." I answered. "He is as human as we are."

"Then who tried possessing you?" asked Prue.

"Deon El Mere." I replied. "He is here, in spirit, which is why you need to leave. He left to see to the other six. If he finds you here, he will kill you."

Prue walked up to me and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. She then looked into my eyes.

"Your eyes are black." she said. "You're not the real Nicki. You're possessed."

"Clever witch." I whispered. I then disappeared.

"Where did she go?" asked Prue.

She looked around for a moment. When she turned her back, I appeared in the back of her, picked her up by the collar of her robe, and threw her into the wall.

"_Go for Phoebe._" said the voice.

I disappeared again and reappeared in front of Phoebe.

"Hello, Phoebe." I whispered. "Or is it, Aunt Phoebe, now?"

I grabbed her by the throat and levitated into the air.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe." I said. "Last time I saw you, you were a powerful witch, a martial arts master. Now look at you. You're pathetic. You won't even fight back."

"I won't hurt you." she replied. "You can save yourself, Nicki. Fight this. Make it leave your body."

"Shut up!" I told her as I threw her head first into the window. The window cracked and she landed on the floor. She didn't get up.

"_Go for the whitelighter._" said the voice.

Using my new telekinesis power, I lifted him into the air.

"I don't want to hurt you." he told me.

"Well, that's too bad." I replied. "I want to hurt you."

I then let him fall on top of my mother.

"_Kill your mother, and then kill the rest._" said the voice. "_Make your mother pay for not saving you!_"

I walked over to my mother and kicked my father off. I then began kicking her in the side until she couldn't' get up. I then grabbed her by the hair and the robe and levitated into the air. She screamed and tried to escape, but I was stronger. I put her against the wall and began slamming her head into it.

"Stop!" she cried. "Please, stop!"

I slammed it one last time, and then held it there.

"Oh, Mother, you haven't changed one bit." I told her. "The same selfish little brat I used to grow up with. You brought this upon yourself, you know. If you had just protected me, if you had saved me, then none of this would have happened. You wouldn't be in this mess. It's all your fault, and now you must die."

I then conjured a fire ball in my hand.

"Any last words before you die?" I asked.

"I love you." she replied. "I love you more than anything. You're my daughter, and I always will."

It was then I felt a cold chill.

"Nicki." whispered a voice.

I turned to the side, and there was a ghost. It was Kara.

"Kara?" I whispered.

"_No._" said the voice in my head."_Ignore it._"

"Look into her eyes, and then you'll be free." Kara whispered. She put her hand over my heart and disappeared.

I turned back and looked into the eyes of my Mother. I saw and felt fear and pain, but there was something else I saw that surprised me. Hope and love.

The fireball then disappeared from my hand and I levitated back to the floor.

"_What are you doing?_" asked the voice in my head. "_Do what you were meant to do. Kill her! Kill her now. Make her pay for not saving you!_"

"No." I whispered. "No, I won't. I won't kill her."

I closed my eyes.

"Get out of me." I whispered. "Get out of me, now. I don't want you. Leave me alone."

I suddenly felt like I was going to get sick.

"Help me." I whispered as I fell to my knees. "M-mommy, I need you."

It's all right." she said sitting by my side. "Fight it. Let it out."

The pain was excruciating. As I opened my mouth, a smoky, grey face came out.

"You may have fought it now, but this isn't the last time." he whispered to me as I stared into his snake like eyes. "The Elder's may have saved you now, but they won't the next time. The prophecy will be fulfilled. You will kill them, or you will be the one killed."

He then disappeared.

"It's over." my Mom whispered hugging me. "It's going to be all right. You're back."

"It's not over." I replied as I started to cry. "I'm still hurting."

She let go of me.

"What do you mean you're still hurting?" she asked.

"Just get the rest of the family." I whispered. "Make sure they're all right."

Suddenly, a wind began to blow around me, as if I were in some kind of tornado. The pain in my stomach and head continued to get worse when suddenly, I was in a white light. Memories began flashing in my mind. Memories from being with my family.

I closed my eyes, and for a moment, everything stopped,

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing inside of a room.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud.

The room I was in was beautiful. Inside where two couches with sapphire blue fabric. There was also a beautiful view of the full moon from the large clear window on the wall.

"Wait a minute." I said. "I know this place. This is the building where the demons attacked."

I suddenly heard giggling. I turned and saw a woman wearing a silver dress. She was playing with a little girl who was wearing a silver dress as well.

"Professor Halliwell?" I asked. "Is that you?"

She didn't look.

"I think I'm inside of a memory." I whispered.

I looked at who she was playing with and realized that it was me.

I watched as she fixed the hair of my younger self.

"Mommy, guess what?" she asked.

"What?" asked my Mother.

"I gonna be just like you when I get bigger." she replied. "I'm gonna tell all my kids that you are the best Mommy in the world."

She giggled and pulled me close.

"Really?" she asked. "Where are they?"

"They're not here, now." she replied giggling. "I'm too little."

"Where's my little angel?" asked a voice.

"Daddy!" she shouted. She got up and ran to him.

"Hey, you." he said picking her up and hugging her. "Are you having fun?"

"Uh huh." she replied. "Mommy said I had kids."

"Well, that's because Mommy is silly." he said kissing her on the cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too." she said back.

When he put her down, he walked over to my mother, and kissed her.

"How are you, my beautiful?" he asked.

"I'm all right." she replied.

"Knock, knock." said a voice. They all looked towards the door and saw Phoebe walk in. Prue soon followed her.

"There's my Nicki." said Phoebe picking her up. "Oh, I love you to bits and pieces."

"I love you, too." I replied.

"Are you my little chicken pot pie?" Phoebe asked.

"Uh huh." she replied. "You're a turkey pot pie."

Phoebe giggled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's my hug?" asked Prue.

"Go see your Aunt Prue." said Phoebe as she handed her to Prue.

"Hey there, my little butterball." said Prue as she hugged her. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you." she answered.

"I love you, too." Prue replied.

When she put me down, I ran to my Mom and sat on her lap.

"We just came in to check on you guys." said Prue. "Are you doing all right?"

"We're fine." replied Piper. "I was just playing with Nicki."

"All right." said Phoebe. "We'll be back in a few minutes. We're going to get a quick drink. Nicki, don't do anything cute until I get back."

"I'll go with you." said Leo. "My throat's a little dry. Piper, do you want anything?"

"No, I'll be all right." she answered.

"Nicki, do you want some juice, or water?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"O.k." he said back. "I'll be back in a few."

He then orbed downstairs with Prue and Phoebe.

Piper pulled her daughter close.

"Mommy, who am I supposed to meet tonight?" she asked.

"Someone very special." Piper answered. "She'll be coming soon."

"You smell like roses." she said.

"You silly." Piper replied.

Suddenly, the building began to shake. Things began falling from the wall.

"What's going on?" asked Piper.

"Oh, no." I whispered.

I watched as she picked my younger self out and walked out the door. As she looked down the balcony, she saw that the building was on fire. People were running and screaming.

"Oh, no." she said. She was about to run downstairs, but out of no where, a fire ball hit the staircase. Through the fire, there was a pair a red glowing eyes.

I watched as she ran back to the room, and shut the door.

She tried calling for Leo.

"Le-"

It was then the door flew open, and in came a demon.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"Mommy!" my younger self shouted.

"It's all right, honey." she said putting me down. "You're safe with me."

The demon was horrible. His skin was dirty brown, his claws were huge, and he had the look of evil. He began walking towards them.

"You stay away from her!" Piper shouted. "You stay away from my daughter!"

She flicked her hands towards the demon. He froze for a few seconds, but the continued walking again.

She flicked her hands again to blow him up, but nothing happened. He was only pushed back, and he ended up with a mark on his shoulder.

He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared again in font of Piper.

"No!" I shouted as I tried running to her, but I couldn't move.

I watched as he picked her up by the throat and threw her out the window.

"Mommy!" my younger self shouted.

Suddenly, the pain came back.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I knelt down and closed my eyes. All I could feel was the pain.

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop!"

Nothing happened. The pain kept coming. I had no clue what was happening. I continued screaming, but the sound soon drowned out as the wind began to howl. Then finally, it all stopped.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"Nicki, wake up."

"Come on, Nicki. You can do it."

"Daddy?" I whispered. "Mommy?"

"No, it's Heidi and Becca." replied Becca.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey." I whispered. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're all right." replied Heidi. "How about you?"

"I feel a bit groggy." I answered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Becca asked.

"I remember what I did to my family, and what happened after, but then I blacked out." I replied. "The last thing I remember is watching what happened the night I disappeared, and then feeling a lot of pain."

"That's what happened to the other six as well." said Heidi. "They can't explain why they stopped hurting their parents. It was just a feeling they got."

"I think I know how we stopped." I told them. "Remember how I was sleeping the night of the ritual?"

"Yes." replied Becca.

"Well, while I was sleeping, I had a dream." I continued. "Kara was in it. She told me that it was her time to leave because it was time for the lost seven to return to their families. She said that Jaimie and I didn't need her anymore. She also said that she had a message from the Elders for me. She told me to look into her eyes, and then you'll be free. She said that message would only pertain to me."

"I don't get it." said Heidi.

"I didn't either." I replied. "That was until I was about to kill my mother. Seconds before I was going to throw a fire ball at her, I got this strange feeling, and then I heard someone call out my name. I turned and saw Kara, as a ghost. She told me the message, and everything seemed to change from there. I could feel her inside of me. When I looked into my Mother's eyes, I saw fear and pain, but the one thing that surprised me was that I also saw hope and love. She still had hope for me, and she still loved me, even though she could have died."

"So, it was because of you." said Becca. "Since you stopped, so did everyone else."

"How?" I asked.

"You all have a connection." she replied. "Though it's hard to explain, a part of Deon El Mere possessed you. How he did it is beyond me, but when you began to feel the love of your mother, so did everyone else to the person they were fighting at the time. They felt what you were feeling."

"I still don't understand why I was chosen to get that message." I told them."You may never know why." said Heidi. "You just were."

"There's another thing I don't understand. Why is it I can remember Deon El Mere possessing me, but I can't remember who the heir was?" I asked.

"That's what everyone's been trying to figure out." said Becca. "No one knows why."

"Hello there, sleepy head." said a voice. It was the nurse. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit groggy." I answered. "I feel tired as well."

"I'm not surprised," she said feeling my head. "Being possessed, and receiving your memories back without proper protection is tough."

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Three weeks." she replied. "You're family's been up here everyday. They just left here an hour ago."

"Did I miss Christmas?" I asked.

"No, it's Christmas Eve." answered Becca. "The other six and Robert are spending Christmas with their families."

"What about you guys?" I asked.

"Our families are here." answered Heidi. "Plus, we didn't want to leave you guys."

"You guys are great." I told them. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"That's what friends are for." said Becca.

"How does it feel to remember?" asked Heidi.

"Great." I replied thinking about the memories. "It doesn't feel like something inside of me is trying to get out anymore."

"That's good to know." said Becca.

"Um, can I spend Christmas with my family?" I asked the nurse.

"I don't know." she answered. "It took the other six a week to recover. You need plenty of bed rest."

"I will get plenty of bed rest." I replied.

She looked at me with concern.

"Please?" I asked. "I just got my memory back, and I want to be there with my family for Christmas. I don't want to wait anymore. I need them. Please?"

She thought for a moment.

"All right," she said finally. "but if I hear that you are up and about too much in this condition, it's back here to the hospital."

"I understand." I replied happily. "Thank you so much."

"We'll take her." said Becca.

"Be careful." the nurse replied. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"You have a Merry Christmas, too." I replied.

I pulled the covers down and got up.

"What happened to my robes?" I asked when I realized I was wearing a blue pajama shirt and blue pajama pants.

"There back at the dorm." replied Heidi. "Don't worry about it."

"I'll be doing the orbing." said Becca.

I got down off the bed and held onto Becca as she orbed Heidi and I out.

"Here we are." said Becca when we were finally in front of my parents dorm.

I was getting ready to knock on the door when I saw my necklace hanging on the doorknob. Attached to it was a note.

"Look." I said taking it off of the doorknob. "I don't think they're here."

"What does it say?' asked Becca.

I unfolded it and read it aloud.

"_Dear Nicki,_

_ If you are reading this right now, then we are not here. We are at home, the manor. Orb there if you can. We'll be waiting. Hope you are doing well and we send you our love._

_Love,_

_ Your family._"

"I'll have to orb home." I said.

"No, you mean _I'll_ have to orb you home." replied Becca. "Where do you live?"

"1329 Prescott Street." I answered as I put the necklace back on.

"Oh dear, I'm not quite sure where that is." she said back.

"Maybe I could call my Dad." I suggested. "Hopefully, he'll hear my call."

"Go for it." said Heidi.

"Dad!" I called. "Dad!"

After a few minutes, he orbed into the hall.

We looked at each other for a few minutes, his expression changing from confusion to love.

"Nicki, is, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied. "It's me, Daddy. I'm ready to go home."

He walked up to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I am so glad you're back." he whispered kissing me on the cheek. "The family has needed you."

"I know." I replied. "I've needed you as well. I just want to go home."

"I would have orbed her myself, but I didn't know where you guys lived." said Becca. "I didn't want Nicki orbing there either. She's too weak to orb, so, she called you."

"That's all right." my Dad replied. "I'll take you home."

"You guys go spend Christmas with your families." I told them. "Enjoy your time with them."

"We will." said Heidi.

"Thank you for taking care of her." said my Dad. "This means a lot to me."

"No problem." said Heidi.

"Merry Christmas." I told them.

"Merry Christmas." they said back.

I held onto my Dad, and waved to my friends as we orbed out.

"We're here." he said when we were standing in the downstairs hall.

A strange feeling ran through me as we stood there.

"I'm glad to be home." I whispered.

It was then I heard voices from the room next door.

"Are they in the living room?" I asked.

"They are." he replied. "Are you ready to see them?"

"Yeah." I said back.

I held my Dad's hand as we walked to the living room.

When we got to the entrance, we stopped.

I looked in and saw my Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe.

"I have a surprise." he said aloud.

They both looked over and saw me.

I smiled and said,

"Merry Christmas."

"Oh my god." said my Aunt Phoebe putting her hand over her mouth.

She got up quickly and walked towards us. My Aunt Prue followed her.

When I let go of my Dad's hand, my Aunt Phoebe wrapped me in a hug.

"I have missed you so much." she whispered as she began to cry. "I am so glad you're back." I began to cry as well.

When we let go, I went to my Aunt Prue and we hugged.

"We're never going to let you go again." she whispered.

"It wasn't your fault." I told her. "It was nobody's fault. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't worry about it." she replied. "We all know you were possessed and didn't do it willingly."

I kissed her on the cheek and held her tighter.

When we let go, I looked at everyone and said,

"I love you guys, and I'm really glad to be back."

"We love you, too." replied my Aunt Phoebe. "We're really glad to have you back, but do you know who really needs you right now?"

"My Mom." I answered.

"Where is she?" asked my Dad.

"She's upstairs, sleeping." replied my Aunt Phoebe.

"Already?" he asked.

"It's 10:00p.m." she replied. "She was tired. We were about to head up there ourselves."

"Can I go and see her?" I asked.

"Of course you can." answered my Aunt Prue.

"I'll orb everyone up." said my Dad.

We all held onto him as he orbed.

When we got there, the light was still on, and she was curled up under the blankets.

I went into her bed and crawled under the covers.

My Aunt Prue, Aunt Phoebe, and Dad sat down on the floor on the other side.

"Are you going to wake her up?" asked my Dad.

"She looks so peaceful," I replied caressing her hair. "but I think I should."

"She's want you to." said my Aunt Phoebe.

I then began singing a lullaby she used to sing me when I was younger.

"_To shield you from the storm,_

_the wind brought you to me._

_To keep you safe and warm,_

_the wind brought you to me._

_On and on, in a circle yet unbroken._

_To carry on, like a dandelion,_

_the wind brought you to me._"

She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Nicki?" she asked.

"Yes, Mommy, it's me." I whispered.

She quickly sat up.

I instantly wrapped her in a hug, and kissed her on the cheek. She hugged and kissed me back.

"Welcome home, honey." she whispered. "Welcome home."

"You smell like roses." I told her.

"You silly." she whispered through crying.

When we let go, she looked at me, and smiled.

"What do you see?" I asked her.

"I see my beautiful daughter that I love with all my heart." she replied.

"Do you know what I see?" I asked. "I see someone I am going to be like when I get bigger. I'm going to tell my kids that you are the best Mommy in the world."

She pulled me into another hug.

"I'm sorry about what was said to you that day." I told her. "I never meant any of it."

"I know." she said back. "Becca, Heidi, and Robert told us everything. I'm not angry at you, sweetie."

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

When we let go, she looked at me and said,

"Sweetie, you look tired."

"Just a little." I replied.

"Here, lay down." she said. She then looked over to her sisters and my Dad. "Then again, I have a better idea."

A few minutes later, we made a bed out of blankets by the fireplace, and cuddled together.

I lay between my Mom and Dad, who each had an arm on top of me. My Aunt Prue held my Mom, and my Aunt Phoebe cuddled close to my Aunt Prue.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." they replied.

My Mom gently squeezed my arm. I gently squeezed hers back.

I had finally returned to my family, feeling safe, and loved. I never wanted this moment to end. I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

If you think this is the end of Nicki's problems, you have another thing coming to you. Will update soon!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

A couple of months have passed since then, and things seemed to be a lot better after that. My friends and I were back where we belonged, with our families. Going back to school wasn't any different either. People still treated us the same, and the classes were normal as usual, except for the fact that we were now taking finals, but there was one thing that still bothered us. Who was the heir of Deon El Mere, and if he or she are still out there, then where? I thought about that question while leaving Spell Casting.

"How was class?" asked Becca as we walked down the hall.

"It was all right." answered Jaimie. "Things seem to be getting a little easier. How was yours?"

"Boring as usual." she answered. "I wonder who hired Professor Bicall anyways."

"No one probably remembers." said Chris. "Whoever hired him must have fallen asleep during the interview because he was so boring, then have woken up later and for some reason thought the interview went well, and hired him."

"You're nuts." said Mellisa. "You come up with the weirdest solutions to problems."

"Well, it could be true." he replied smiling. "You never know with this school."

"That's true." said Heidi. "Weird things always happen at this school."

"So what else is knew?" asked Becca.

"Oh, god. Can you believe it's already May?" asked Jaimie. "Time flies by fast."

"I know." said Mellisa. "One month until we leave."

"I can't wait." said Becca. "I love this school, a lot, but I love my summer vacations a little bit more. Nicki, why are you so quiet?"

"What?" I asked breaking out of a trance.

"Hi." she said back. "My name is Becca, incase you have forgotten. Do you know who you are?"

"Sorry." I replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Heidi.

"About what happened to us." I answered. "I just don't understand how we can't remember who the heir is."

"You're still on that." said Becca. "Come off it. You're back with your families now. Why don't you just forget about it?"

"It's not that easy to forget." I answered. "Anyways, he's still out there, so no one can really calm down yet."

"I second that." said Chris. "No one knows what's going to happen next. If he's still out there, then we have to be careful."

We stopped at the end of the hall.

"I have to go now." said Becca. "Just try to relax a bit. You don't always need to be jumpy."

"I'll try." I told her. "Bye."

"Bye." she said back.

She then headed downstairs while my friends and I went up.

"Maybe Becca's right." said Heidi as we entered Professor Coladay's room." "Maybe we need to relax a bit. I'm not saying forget about what happened, but let's not try to think about it all the time."

"I guess you're right." I replied.

We took our seats and waited for class to begin.

"Good morning, class." said Professor Coladay once class began. "Today, we're going to be learning about the Prophecy of the Charmed Ones."

My friends all looked at me.

"Now, can anyone tell me what they know about it?" he asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Oh, come on." he said. "I know someone in here knows a decent amount of information about it."

He looked at me.

"Nicki, why don't you help us out?" he asked.

"Well," I answered. "the prophecy said that three sister witches would be the greatest force of good to defeat the source of all evil. In the Book of Shadows, it shows three sister witches fighting demons. The oldest can move things with her mind and can astral project, the middle can freeze time and blow things up with a flick of her hands, and the youngest can have premonitions, levitate, and also has the gift of empathy. That's all I pretty much know."

"Very good." he replied. "Yes, the Charmed Ones are known as one of the greatest forces of good. Now, if you will all open your textbook to pages 73, you will see a picture of the Halliwell manor, and a picture of their Book of Shadows. Can anyone tell me what's so special about that book?"

"It's powerful." answered Chris. "It contains powerful spells, vanquishes, and information on demons in that book, passed down through the Halliwell line. It also protects itself against evil."

"Well done." said Professor Coladay. "The book is protected by good magick where as no evil can touch it. Now, for the rest of the class period we'll be down in the library doing research on the Charmed Ones. I want a two-paged essay by Thursday. Let's go."

We all packed up our stuff and headed out of the door.

"I don't believe he just gave us an essay like that." said Jaimie. "Nicki, you're helping us."

"No prob." I replied.

When the class entered the library, my friends and I found a table and began using research. Near the end of the class period, I was returning a book when another caught my eye.

"Hey, guys." I said walking back to the table with the book. "Check this out."

"What is it?" asked Chris.

"A book of prophecies." I answered.

"Hey, you know students aren't aloud to look at that book without permission." said Heidi. "

"I know." I replied. "I just want to see if the Prophecy of Deon El Mere is in here. There's no harm in it, and Professor Coladay's not even looking."

"Go for it, Nicki." said Chris.

Yeah, hurry up before he comes." said Mellisa.

I sat the book on the table and opened it up.

"Let's see." I said. "The Prophecy of Allen Burdock. The Prophecy of the Fairies. The Prophecy of the Oracles. Here we go, the Prophecy of Deon El Mere."

"What does it say?" asked Heidi

"Let's see." said Jaimie looking at the book. "_The Prophecy of Deon El Mere was written in year 1207 by Deon El Mere himself. He spoke the prophecy before he was vanquished. A month after, it was found in his lair by Albert Hemshelf. On December 2, 1992, the prophecy came true. Seven children were taken away. Mellisa Mahon, the only child of Mark Mahon, Chris Collins, the only child of Alyssa Collins, Jordan Jacobs, the only child of Adam Jacobs, Nicki Halliwell, the second child of Piper Halli-_"

"What?" I asked, feeling a little confused.

"Um, that's what is says." replied Jaimie.

I looked back at the book and saw she was right.

"That's impossible." said Mellisa. "If you had an older brother of sister, we all would have known, or at least you would have known."

"I know." I replied. "Maybe it was a typo."

"I don't think they make typos in prophecy books." said Chris. "Maybe your family isn't telling you something."

"It's best if we put this book back."I said taking the book. "Class is going to be ending."

I walked over to the shelf, returned the book, and walked back.

"Are you all right?' asked Jaimie.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just, I guess I want to know the truth."

When lunch came, I found that my friends were already at the table.

"I heard what happened." said Becca as I sat down. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "Just a little confused."

"I would be, too." said Heidi.

"I think I have an idea on how to find this out." I told them.

"How?" asked Chris.

"Tonight, before I go back to the dorm, I am going to ask my Mom if I can orb to the Manor for something." I answered. "While I'm there, I am going to go into their room and see if I can find anything. If they're not going to tell me anything, then I'm just going to have to find out for myself."

"That's a good idea." said Mellisa.

"Not really." replied Becca.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Usually, you're all go for this type of thing."

"I just think it's a bad idea." she replied. "Maybe there was a reason they didn't tell you."

"Oh yeah." I said getting a little angry. "There was a reason that they didn't tell their daughter that she had an older brother or sister. Give me a break."

"It's true." said Becca back. "Maybe something tragic happened and they don't want to tell you, or maybe there was a typo in the book."

"Why are you fighting me against this?" I asked.

"I just don't think this is a good idea." she replied. "I think-"

"Don't tell me what you think!" I snapped back. "I don't want to hear it."

"She's coming." said Jaimie.

Becca and I didn't speak for the rest of the lunch, or for the rest of the day. Later that night, my friends wished me luck, and I left with my parents after dinner.

"Hey, Mom, Dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked as we walked into their dorm.

"Go ahead." replied my Dad.

"Well, I was wondering if I could orb back to the manor and pick up something from your room." I said. "I just wanted to get my photo album. I promise I won't take long."

"Go on." he said. "I'll orb to Professor Scott and tell her that we gave you permission to orb out."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Don't be long." said my Mom as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I won't be." I replied kissing her back. "I promise."

I then orbed out of the room.

When I arrived at the manor, I ran upstairs and into my Mother and Fathers' room.

"There's got to be something somewhere." I said aloud. I looked through draws and through cabinets, but found nothing. I was about to give up when I thought to look under their bed. I got down on my knees and lifted the covers. Sitting there was a box. I slid it out and opened it.

"Bingo." I said. Inside were a birth certificate, pictures, and a few random items.

"Oh my god." I whispered. "It can't be." I recognized the name on the certificate and recognized the person in the picture. "I don't believe it."

I put the stuff back into the box and shoved it under my bed.

As I walked out of their room, I went past my room, and stopped.

"When I spent Christmas here, they never let me in my room." I said aloud. "They said it needed fixing, but, I wonder..."

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, god." I whispered. My stuff was still in there, but by the looks of it, it was someone else's room as well.

I walked around. As I walked past a nightstand, there was a picture sitting by the lamp. It was a picture of my Mom and my sibling, who looked to be about eight. I took the picture out of the frame and orbed out.

"Hey, sweetie." said my Mom as I orbed back in. "I thought you were-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, cutting her off.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking slightly confused.

"You didn't tell me." I replied.

"Tell you what?" she asked again.

"When I went home for Christmas, you didn't let me into my room because you said it needed work." I told her. "It never really needed work, did it?"

She didn't answer.

"I never really went home to get the album." I said. "I went there to find some answers after finding out I was the second child in a prophecy book. I looked under your bed and saw what you were hiding. I saw the birth certificate, and the pictures. I then took a peek in my room to find that it wasn't only mine. Why didn't you tell me?"

She was quiet again. She had a look of shock on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked again.

"We wanted to." she answered. "We really did. We wanted you two to know about each other, but we couldn't. You have to understand-"

"Understand what?" I snapped. "Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?!"

"Just listen." she replied. "A couple months after you were born, the Elders made us split up because a witch and a whitelighter falling in love was forbidden. We didn't want to split up, we wanted to fight, but then the Elders threatened to take you and your sister away if we didn't."

"I still don't understand." I said back.

"Just let me finish." she replied. "You're Father loved the two of you, and didn't want to leave any of you, so we made a deal. Your Father would take one of you while I took the other. Since you were just a new born, I took you while your Father took your sister. It was one of the hardest things we had to do.

For five years, your sister stayed with your Father while you stayed with me. He would come once in a while to see you, and we both agreed that it was my job to tell you about your sister. Somehow, he found the courage to tell your sister, but I couldn't tell you about her. I don't know why, but I just couldn't.

On the night of the attack, your Father and I had just been married a month before. The Elders had given in. You were finally supposed to meet your sister that night. When your Father said he was going to get a drink, he really orbed over to my friends house to get her. When your Father heard me calling for him, he could hear that I was in danger, so he left her there to keep her safe. You never got to meet her that night because you, you were gone."

We were both silent for a moment.

"I still think you should have told me." I told her, breaking the silence. "If Dad could tell her, then you could have told me. Or someone else in the family could have told me."

"Honey," said my Mother as she started to cry. "I-"

"And why didn't you tell me before, when I got my memory back?" I asked cutting her off. "Why didn't you tell me then? I am definitely old enough to know, and then would have been a really good time to tell me. Does she still know who I am?"

"Yes, she does." she answered.

"You told her not to tell me, didn't you?" I asked. "You told her to give me the wrong last name and say she had another family so I wouldn't know."

She didn't answer.

"That's it." I said. "I can't take this. There is only so much a girl can take in one day."

"Nicki-"

"Leave me alone." I snapped. "Just, stay away from me right now."

I then orbed out of the room.

When I orbed back into the dorm, I saw Mellisa, Chris, Jaimie, Heidi, and Robert sitting by the fireplace.

"They told me what happened." said Robert. "How did it go?"

I sat down on the chair and told them the whole story.

"I don't believe it." said Jaimie. "This whole time?"

"Yes." I answered. "I can't believe they would hide something like this from me."

"I just can't believe that, that, _she's _your sister." said Robert.

"I don't believe it either." I replied. "I'm just so lost right now."

"They should have told you." said Chris.

"Or at least your sister should have told you." said Mellisa.

"Hey, guys." said a voice. It was Becca. She walked in and sat besides Chris. "Today was exhausting."

"Why?" asked Jaimie.

"School work." she answered. "Too much of it. I just want to sleep."

"I should have listened to you, Becca." I told her. "About the whole prying into my parents' business thing."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I shouldn't be looking for the answered." I told her. "I should let them tell me."

"They will in time." she replied. "You just have to relax. Well, I'm tired, so I'm heading up to bed."

She got up and began walking to the stair.

"Becca, wait." I said walking to her.

She stopped and faced me.

"You need to sit." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want you, too." I answered.

"Nicki, I'm too tired." she said back.

"You have to." I replied.

"I don't have to do anything." she snapped. "What part of I'm tired and I'm going to bed do you not understand?"

"Don't you be snapping at me." I said snapping back. "I should be snapping at you. I thought you were my friend."

"What are you talking about? she asked. "You know what? I don't care. I'm going to bed."

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." I snapped. "You owe me. You were supposed to be my friend and tell me. I know you're my sister, Rebecca Thomas Halliwell!"

She stopped. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around.

"You know?" she asked.

"I saw everything." I answered. I took out the picture of her and our Mom.

"You got to spend all of your life with her and the family." I told her, starting to cry. "You go to live your life knowing who you were. I couldn't. I spent six years of my life not knowing who I was, or where I came from. I didn't have a real Mother or Father, but you, you did. You as my older sister should at least have had the decency to tell me."

"Mom said-"

"I don't care what she said!" I yelled cutting her off. "You as my sister should have at least told me because Mom was too stupid to do it. Even when I got my memory back, you still insisted on hiding it from me. I had a right to know!"

"Nicki-"

"Don't." I told her. "Just don't. You better stay far away from me. If you had so much fun pretending I wasn't your sister, then I am going to pretend you're not mine."

"No, Nicki." she said crying. "It's not like that."

"Shut up, Rebecca! Just shut up!" I yelled. "I don't want to hear it anymore. You told me your full name was Rebecca Thomas. You told me you had another family. You lied to me! It's time you really knew how I felt about being back with the family."

I walked up to the fire place, ripped up the picture, and threw it in. I then looked back at Becca.

"You just stay far away from me. Don't look at me, don't talk to me. Just stay out of my life! It's better that way."

I then turned and walked out of the dorm.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to get out. I felt lost and betrayed. I kept thinking about how my family lied to me. How Becca lied to me...

It was then I saw the entrance doors. I walked outside and headed for the woods, using the full moon as my light. As I entered the woods, it became darker and darker until finally, I had trouble seeing where I was going.

I then spotted an old tree stump where the trees surrounding it allowed the light to shine in. I walked over and sat on it. I listened as the crickets chirped and watched an owl fly by.

"Why me?" I asked aloud. "Why does it have to be me? Why can't I just have a normal childhood with a normal family? Why did I have to be one of the lost seven? I know that there's a reason for everything, but what's the reason for this? I have so many questions, but as usual, no one has answers."

I suddenly felt a cold chill run down my spine. I listened. Everything was silent. The light of the full moon slowly crept in. As I put my hand on top of the stump, I felt something thick and warm. I picked my hand back up to see what it was. The red liquid dripped down my hand and onto my robe. I looked down and saw it dripping down the stump.

"It's blood." I whispered.

I suddenly heard a noise, as if someone was breathing. I quickly turned and saw nothing. When I turned again, I jumped back and fell over the stump. Standing there was a demon. He had dirty brown skin. His claws were huge, and he had the look of evil. I looked at his left shoulder and saw a scar.

"It's you." I whispered. "You're one of Deon El Mere's demons. You're the same exact one who took me away from my family."

"Very good." said a voice.

Out from behind the demon came a man. He had dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. They seemed empty, full of no emotion at all. I recognized who it was.

"Professor Turner?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Nicki Halliwell." he said. "Why am I not surprised? You were always the brave one of the group, just like your mother."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." he said back. "That doesn't matter now. I _do_ have to mention what a marvelous job you did on getting Deon El Mere out of you that night. I found it fascinating to watch."

"You weren't there." I said.

"Oh, yes, I was." he replied. "I just had my orders to keep back."

"Wait a minute. You're the heir of Deon El Mere, aren't you?" I asked.

"You're a clever witch." he replied. "Yes, I am."

"How could you be?" I asked. "You were with my Aunt Phoebe the night of the attack."

"I wanted to keep my eye on the one child that I knew would be the strongest of the seven." he answered.

"What makes you think I'm the strongest of the seven?" I asked.

"Why, you're the daughter of a Charmed One." he answered. "Of course you would be the strongest, once you learn more powers. I wanted to keep an eye on you, so I decided to get close to your family, and earn their trust, so I could watch you."

"Why?" I asked.

"For the power." he replied. "Evil is more powerful than good. You felt that, the day you were possessed by Deon El Mere himself."

"How?" I asked. "He's dead."

"I conjured his spirit." he replied. "It's quite simple. I could teach you, and he will do, if you join us."

"Never." I said back. "You'll just kill me."

He looked over at the demon.

"Leave us." he said.

The demon then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You see." he said walking towards me. "I sent him away. I don't want to hurt you."

"I fought this off once." I told him. "I can do it again."

"Ah, yes," he said. "but I know you won't be doing it this time. The Elders won't be there to save you again. I can make sure of that. Tell me that blood doesn't feel good on your hand. You know it does."

I slowly slid back onto the stump as he encircled me.

"You want to kill, Nicki." he said. "I know you do. There's nothing left for you here."

"My family." I whispered.

"What family?" he asked. "Are you talking about that family that just lied to you? Are you talking about that family who never even bothered to look for you when you disappeared?"

"The Committee of Witches wouldn't let them." I replied.

"So what." he said back. "If they really loved you, they would have gone looking for you. They didn't, did they? If you come to me, the other six will feel the connection of evil, and will come as well. I can give you a potion that will allow him to stay inside, unless someone kills you. Once the seven of you dispose of your family, we will have enough power to bring back Deon El Mere and rule the world."

I didn't say anything.

"They didn't love you, Nicki." he whispered into my ear. "They didn't want to look for you because they didn't want you back. They were happy that you left."

"You're lying." I told him. "I'm leaving, and I am going to tell them where you are."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." he said back. "I know you want to do this, so this is for your own good."

Suddenly, I saw a flash of red light, and everything went black.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"What happened?" asked Professor Scott as the seven families assembled in the dining room.

"She got angry at me for not telling her about Becca and took off." answered Piper. "I don't know where she went."

"Something must have happened to her." said Professor Mahon.

"Why do you say that?" asked Professor Scott.

"The remaining six disappeared mysteriously." replied Professor Collins. "One minute, they were there, and the next, their eyes turned red and they shimmered out."

"Did this happen to all of you?" asked Professor Scott.

They all nodded their heads.

"It's all my fault." whispered Piper. "If I had just told her about Becca in the first place, none of this would have happened."

"It's not your fault." said Professor Jacobs.

"Yeah, it is." said a voice. They all looked at Stephanie.

"Don't say that." Brian told her.

"What? I'm only telling the truth." she replied. "Every time something goes wrong, it's always because of her."

She looked towards Piper.

"Whose fault was it when Nicki was taken?" she asked. "It was yours. Now look at what you've done. If you weren't so poor and pathetic, none of this would have happened. If you-"

"You leave my Mother alone!" shouted Becca cutting her off. "I wouldn't be talking because you lost your daughter, too. You weren't even with her when she disappeared. What kind of mother isn't around with her own daughter? Why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own business you stupid son of a-"

"Becca, stop." said Prue firmly. "Both of you. This is no time for arguing. We need to find the children."

"Why don't you shut up, too, Aunt Prue." said Becca as she started to cry. "This is your fault as well. I'm the one who should have told her, but you guys held me back from doing that. Now look what you've done. We've lost her again. I've lost my sister!"

She moved Prue out of her way and walked out. She ran back to her dorm, up to her room, slammed the door shut, and fell on her bed.

"Why does my family have to be so stupid?" she whispered. "I hate them. I hate them so much. I, I..."

She slowly fell asleep.

"Rebecca." whispered a voice.

"What?" she asked opening her eyes. She found herself on the floor inside of a white room.

"Rebecca." whispered the voice again.

"Who's there?" she asked getting up.

Suddenly, she saw her family.

"Mom? Dad?" she asked.

They didn't answer.

"What's going on?" Becca asked.

Suddenly, a demon came up from behind her mother and stabbed her right before her eyes.

"Mom!" she screamed. She tried to run over, but she couldn't move.

She then watched as the demon killed the rest of her family.

"No!" she screamed. She felt scared and alone. The demon then disappeared.

It was quiet. Becca could only hear herself breathe. She began feeling nervous. Slowly, she turned her head. Standing there was the demon with the knife aiming for her throat. She screamed.

"Gotcha!" I shouted looking down off the top bunk.

Becca shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She looked up at me.

"I got Becca." I said teasingly. "Oh, is little Rebecca scared? Does she want her Mommy? Do you think she's dead?"

"Stop it!" she cried.

"What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked. "You poor, poor thing."

"Nicki." she said crying. "Please, stop it."

I giggled silently.

"You are so pathetic." I told her. "I just want to kill you, but yet. I'm not done with you."

I shimmered from the top bunk back down right in front of her.

"Nicki, you're scaring me. Please." she said.

"Do you think this I all I can do?" I asked. "No, I can do more. Do you know what I am going to do? I am going to kidnap you; slowly let you die, and make sure the family is watching."

I then grabbed her by the arm and shimmered out.

"Why does this always have to happen?" asked Piper. "Every time something bad happens to the children, it's always my fault."

"No, it's not." said Leo.

"It is, Leo." she replied. "Why was I even made a Mother when I can't even take care of our children?"

"You are a Mother because of how caring you are with them." replied Prue.

"You're a Mother because you are always willing to be there to help the children when they need you." said Phoebe.

"You're a Mother because you give the children the one thing they need the most." replied Stephanie. "You give them love, and every time they ask you why you love them, you always reply by saying just because. The kind of love between you and your daughters is priceless. You deserve to be a Mother."

Stephanie and Piper stared at each other for a moment.

"Thank you." replied Piper.

Stephanie walked over to her and they both hugged.

"I'm sorry about what I said before." she whispered. "I never meant it."

"Its o.k." replied Piper as they let go. "It's o.k."

"Ahh!" shouted Leo clutching his stomach.

"Leo! What's wrong?" asked Prue.

"It's Becca." he replied.

"What! Is she all right?" asked Piper.

"She's hurting." he answered. "We have to get to her."

"I'll go with you." said Professor Scott.

"I think we should all go." said Professor Pratt.

"No." said Piper. "You need to stay here incase the children come back, If it has anything to do with Nicki, then it is my fight."

"It's our fight." said Prue.

The three of them held onto Leo and orbed out.

"It's a cave." said Piper.

They were inside of the woods standing outside of an opening to a cave.

"Is this the right place?" asked Phoebe.

"I can sense her here." answered Leo. "She's inside."

Slowly, they all walked in.

"It smells like rot in here." said Phoebe as they walked down the path. They could barley see anything. They finally reached the center of the cave where they were faced with five different paths.

"Now which way?" asked Prue.

"That way." said Leo pointing to the last path on the left.

They all followed that path, and as they walked down it, it became lighter and lighter. They then entered another room filled with torches flaming against the wall. Sitting in the middle of the room tied to a pole was Becca.

"Oh, god. Rebecca!" said Piper running to her.

Becca slowly opened her eyes.

Oh, what happened to you?" Piper asked caressing her face.

Her face was filled with cuts and bruises. Some cuts were still bleeding.

"We're going to get you out of here." said Prue as her and Phoebe went to untie the ropes.

"Let me heal you." said Leo.

"No." she replied. "You guys have to go."

"We're not leaving without you." said Piper.

"No, you don't understand." she said back. "It's a trap."

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"It's Nicki." answered Becca. "She's going to do something to all of us, but it's not her fault. She's possessed."

"Then she can be saved like she was the last time." Piper said as Leo finished healing Becca.

"Professor Turner said it was different this time." she replied standing up.

"Professor Turner?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes." answered Becca. "He's the heir. Trying to get Nicki to fight it won't help. There is only one way."

"What way is that." asked Prue.

"He explained it to me when she went to see the other six." she replied. "You have to kill her. She didn't do this willingly. He found her in the forest, took her, and force a potion inside of her that would allow Deon El Mere to stay inside of her unless you kill her."

"N-no." said Piper. "There's got to be another way."

"There's not." said Leo. "I've seen this type if situation before."

"Well, if we have to kill her, then you can heal her before she actually dies, can't you Leo?" Piper asked.

Leo was silent.

"Wait a minute." said Piper, her voice becoming a little shaky. "You can heal her, right? I know you can."

"I can't." answered Leo."When someone is possessed like this, then there is no way to heal them. There is no record of anyone surviving his."

"Someone's coming." said Becca.

"We need to get out of here." said Phoebe.

"Hold on." said Leo as he tried to orb out, but nothing happened.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nifty little spell, isn't it." I said.

They all turned and looked towards me.

"I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but, I guess it did." I told them. "I hope you guys aren't planning to go anywhere."

I conjured up more poles and ropes and magically tied my family to each one. Becca ran into the corner.

"You wouldn't want to miss the show." I said.

"You can fight this, Nicki." said Phoebe.

"Oh, don't start with that crap." I said back. "It's not going to work. I have some killing to do."

"Not if I can help it." said Prue squinting her eyes as she attempted to move me across the room, but noting happened.

"Not so smart, are you?" I asked. "I'm immune to your powers. Now, to get on with the fun. I called you all here today to witness the last moments of your daughters' life. Then, I am going to have the pleasure of killing each of you."

I conjured a dagger in my hand and walked towards Becca.

"Come here, dear sister." I said.

Piper then stuck out her leg and knocked me over, the dagger flying out of my hand.

"You're going to pay for that you stupid witch." I said getting up. I conjured another dagger and held it against her throat.

"I think it would be much more fun to kill you first." I told her. "Say good bye, Mother."

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain run through my stomach. I looked down and saw I was bleeding.

I turned and saw Becca standing there, with the dagger still inside of me.

"Please forgive me." she said through crying. "I had to. I had no choice."

I felt more pain as she pulled the dagger out.

I began feeling dizzy. I dropped the dagger in my hand and fell to the ground.

Suddenly, the same grey face came out of me, screaming.

"One day witch, I will get you." it said. It then disappeared.

Becca dropped the dagger, fell to her knees, and held me.

The poles and ropes holding my family disappeared and they all came running to me.

I watched as my Dad put his hands over my wound to try to heal me, but nothing happened.

"It's not going to work." I told him.

"It has to." he said.

"There's nothing you can to." I replied.

"We're not just going to sit here and watch you die." said my Aunt Phoebe as she started to cry.

"You have to accept it." I said back. "You knew this is the only way. Becca?"

"I've got you." she cried as she caressed my hair.

"You did a good thing, honey." I told her. "Though it may not seem like it, you saved everyone. You saved the other six because of the connection. They only turned because I did."

"I don't want you to go." she said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said back. "I'll always be with you."

"Don't talk like that." said my Aunt Prue through crying.

"It's going be o.k." I told her. "Becca, you need to stay strong for the other six, especially Jaimie. I also want you to know that whatever I said earlier, I never meant it. You are my big sister and I'll always love you."

"I love you, too." she said back.

"We'll bring you back to the nurse and see if she can fix you." said my Aunt Phoebe.

"There is no way to fix me." I replied.

"Nicki." my Mom cried.

"Mommy, you have done so much for me, whether you know it or not." I told her as my voice became a whisper. "I need you to stay strong, too. I need all of you to stay strong. You guys are the best family in the world, and I'm lucky that I got to spend one last time with you."

I suddenly felt cold.

"I love you, guys." I said. Then everything went black.

"Nicki!" said Piper. "Nicki! Wake up!"

She stared shaking her.

"Please, Nicki, you need to wake up!"

Prue and Phoebe held onto each other, crying. Piper and Leo did the same. Becca continued to hold onto Nicki.

"You will always be my little sister, and no one will ever replace you." she whispered. "I love you."

Suddenly, there was a blue flicker.

"What was that?" asked Becca looking up.

"What's what?" asked Phoebe.

"There was another blue flicker and they all looked up.

"I don't know." answered Prue. "Leo?"

"I've never seen or heard of anything like this." he replied.

The blue flicker then became a small blue ball of light hovering over Nicki.

"What's it doing?" asked Piper.

The blue light then turned white and hovered lower and lower over Nicki. Once it touched her, the entire room was engulfed in a white light. Then, it all disappeared.

"What just happened?" asked Prue.

"Look." said Becca. She was looking at Nicki's stomach.

"Her wound, its gone." said Leo.

"How?" asked Phoebe. "It was just there."

"She's alive!" shouted Becca.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. After shaking my head a little bit, I sat up.

"Nicki!" shouted my Mother hugging me. I then felt everyone else jump on top of me.

"Hey, hey, hey." said Becca. "Gove the girl some air. Let's not try to kill her again."

"What happened?" asked my Dad. "We thought e lost you."

"You did." I replied. "When I went up there, I saw an Elder, and he told me it wasn't my time. He said that my destiny was still yet to come. He told me to hold his hand, and then, I was here."

"Oh, thank god." said my mother hugging me again. "Come on, we need to get you back to the nurse. You're going to need some rest. You look exhausted."

We all held onto my Dad as he orbed out.

"Thank god." said a voice. It was Professor Scott."We were worried about you. Whatever you did, you saved the other six."

"It was Becca who saved the day." I told her.

"Nicki!" someone shouted. It was Jaimie. She ran over to me. The other five, as well as Robert and Heidi, followed. "We lost you. We could feel it. You were killed."

"I know." I replied. "An Elder brought me back."

"Thank god you're all right." said Chris.

"Don't know what we would have done if we lost you." said Heidi.

"Are you feeling all right?" Mellisa asked.

"Just exhausted." I answered.

"I think we all are." said Jordan.

I looked over at Professor Scott.

"Professor Turner is the heir of Deon El Mere." I told her.

"We know." she said. "The seven families as well as the Committee of Witches will be going down to the caves to search."

"Mommy, can Becca stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will." Becca answered. "Mom?"

"Go on." she said.

You all lay down and get some rest." said the nurse. "I know you all need it."

The seven of us crawled into bed, Becca by my side.

The family came over, gave us both a hug and kiss, and walked out.

Becca and I lay in bed, cuddling close.

"I am so glad you are all right." she whispered.

"Me, too." I said back. "You did a brave thing today, Becca. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did, and you saved the day. I will be forever grateful to you."

"Thank you." she said.

"No, thank you." I replied kissing her on the cheek.

She the pulled me close and we both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"_Dear Journal,_

_ Today is the last day of school, finally! It's not that I don't like it here, but I am looking forward to spending a nice summer with my family._

_ They didn't find Professor Turner, or from what I found out today, he name is Cole. All they found was a cauldron with bits of potion in it. They have special people from the Committee of Witches tracking him down, but we're safe, for now. At least we're not over protected._

_ Oh, Becca's coming. I guess we're leaving soon. I'll write in you later. Bye._"

"Hey, you." I said putting my journal and my pen back into my backpack.

"Hey, stink pot." she said back. "You ready?"

"All set." I told her as I got up from the front steps of the school. "I just have to say good bye to my friends."

"Go on." she said. "They're in the dining room waiting for you. I'll let Mom know you are there."

"All right." I said. "Thanks."

"Wait." she said.

She came up to me, hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh, that is so cute." said Professor Scott coming out.

"Becca." I said. "Do you have to do it in front of people?"

"Better get used to it." she said giggling.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked smiling.

I then turned and walked to Professor Scott.

"Thank you so much for helping us out this year." I told her.

"No problem." she said back. "I'm here anytime you need me."

We gave each other a hug.

"Thanks." I said as we let go. "Have a good summer."

"You, too." she said back.

I then headed inside of the building and to the dining room

"Nicki." said Mellisa running to me. We both hugged.

"I'm going to miss you." she said.

"I'll miss you too." I said back. "We shouldn't worry about it, though. We'll see each other next year, and our parents promised we all could get together this summer."

"I'm glad this year is over." said Jordan.

"Here, here." said Heidi. "No more homework."

"No more anything." said Robert.

"Heidi." someone called.

Heidi turned and saw her Mother.

"Guess I have to go." she said. "Bye, guys."

"Bye." we all said.

"Thanks for all your help." said Jaimie.

"No problem." she replied. "That's what friends are for."

"See you this summer." called Chris.

"I'll be there." she said back as she walked out.

"This has been one wacky year." said Michael.

"Tell me about it." said Martina. "I definitely wasn't expecting anything like this to happen."

"I don't think anyone was." said Robert. "We've had our ups and downs, but we made it."

"Yeah, we did." said Chris. "Let's just try not to get possessed anytime soon."

"I second that." said Jaimie. "Nicki, why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking." I answered. "You know, back in September, if someone had told me that something like this was going to happen, I wouldn't believe them."

"I don't think any of us would." replied Martina. "To think, I was trying to deny this all my life."

"Same here." said Jordan. "That doesn't matter anymore, though. I'm just glad to be back."

"We all are." said Mellisa.

"I just can't believe something else, either." I said.

"What?" asked Jaimie.

"I turned into a softy, and I cry." I replied.

They all started laughing.

"Nicki!" someone called.

I turned and saw that it was my Mom.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Just a few." I said back.

I turned to my friends.

"Well, it looks like it's my turn to leave."

We all hugged each other, and when I finished hugging Jaimie, I remembered something I should have told her a long time ago.

"Jaimie, there is something I should tell you. Remember how I said that Kara was the one who delivered me the message about looking into my Mom's eyes?"

"Yeah." she answered.

"Well, Kara also told me to tell you that she was sorry you had to watch her die." I replied. "She also said that she loved you."

"Thanks, Nicki." she said back. "That's comforting to know."

"Another thing." I told her. "Remember, whether you like it or not, and whether or not it's not by blood, you will always be my sister."

"You got it." she said back.

"I'll see you guys this summer." I said.

"Bye." they all said back.

I turned and began walking to the entrance. Before I got there, I heard my name being called.

"Nicki!"

I turned and saw Chris running up to me.

"What's up?" I asked when he stopped.

"This is for you." he said.

It was then I realized he had his hand behind his back. He took it out and handed me a rose.

"Oh, Chris, what's this for?" I asked.

"You're a great person." he told me. "I've never meant anyone like you. I'll see you this summer."

He then kissed me on the cheek and walked off.

"Bye." I whispered.

I turned and walked out.

"Somebody likes you." said my Mom as we walked down the hall.

"You never saw that." I told her as I smelt the rose. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but, you just never saw that."

"You have a crush on him, too, don't you?" she asked.

"Maybe." answered.

"I could see you two together in the future." she told me.

"Mom!" I said.

She just giggled.

We then went up the stairs and to her classroom.

"We're all here." said my Aunt Phoebe. "Is everyone all set?"

"I think we are." said Leo.

"Where'd you get the rose, Nicki?" my Aunt Prue asked.

"From her crush." said my Mom.

"No, he's just my friend." I replied.

"Who?" asked My Aunt Prue.

"Chris." I answered.

"Oh, that is so cute." said my Aunt Phoebe. "Young lovers."

"O.k., enough about love." I said giggling.

I walked over and grabbed my suitcase.

"All right." said Prue. "Becca, I want you and Nicki to orb home first. Nicki, you let Becca do the orbing until you get used to orbing to far away places. Your Mom will go with you."

Standing between my Mom and my sister, we orbed home, not knowing what to expect during the summer, or next year. We were just happy to be going home. Happy to be safe and together. Happy to finally be one family.

This is the end of book one. Book Two will be updated soon!


End file.
